


To Come and Stay

by Nerd_alert19



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: The post-Exodus reunion I couldn't get out of my head. Canon until that point but takes a rather sharp AU turn from there. It will include important events from the OG timeline...but with my ideas creeping in and taking over.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 52
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

She was tired and dirty. Her head ached, but she wasn't sure if it was from lack of food or from the harsh lights of her cell. Having her glasses back helped with the strain on her eyes, but the glaring sun shining down on her as she stepped out of the detention center had her wincing in pain and closing her eyes tightly. 

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Tory coming towards her with concern written on her face. 

"Laura, are you okay?" 

She offered a comforting smile to her former aid and allowed her to grasp her elbow and lead her towards the tents. 

"I'm fine. Nothing a little food and a bath won't help." 

Tory didn't seem convinced and huffed in frustration, "How are you always so optimistic on this god-forsaken planet?" 

She gave the young woman a weary smile and risked a glance back towards the sky. "Because the Admiral is coming back. We just have to get ready so we can do our part when he gets here." 

"It's been four months...what if he..." 

"He's coming back," Laura interrupted with resolve thick in her voice. Doubts had tried their best to reach her in that bright, dirty cell, but her heart knew Bill Adama. 

"He'll be back," she whispered once more and allowed the hope that knowledge brought to fortify her for what was coming. 

He was coming. 

She’ll never forget the moment she looked up to the sky and saw Galactica plummeting towards them in a blaze of fire. Her heart caught in her throat as fear overwhelmed her, but then with a flash and rush of wind the ship was gone again and she could breathe knowing that he and his ship were safely away once more. She turned and took off towards the shipyard more than eager to be on her own ship and up there with him. She held her breath the whole time Colonial One ascended. 

What felt like hours later, Colonial One jumped into space and settled into position next to the rest of the fleet. 

She'd barely had time to register that they'd made it and adjust to the disorientation caused by the jump when the wireless rang, and Tory was handing it to her saying that the Admiral needed to speak to her. She needed to speak to him too. She needed to hear his voice and assure herself that they were both okay and had survived the latest trial. Her eyes filled with tears the moment she heard his gravelly voice cut through the handset. 

"Laura? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, and the worry in his voice made her heart ache. 

She was grateful Tory and the others were trying to give her a little privacy. She sighed deeply, "I'm fine, Bill. Tired, and dirty but feeling fantastic for the first time in a year. Are you okay?" 

"I'm better now," he said, and the relief that dripped from his voice was mirrored in the way that her eyes closed tightly and her entire body breathed for the first time in months. "I should get back to it...I just needed to..." 

She'd wiped the tears from her cheek. "Me too, Bill. Me too." 

Just hearing his voice had fortified her to be able to get done what she needed to, but she'd grown increasingly restless as time slipped by and had begun to feel as though she was drowning in anxiety. She needed to see him if she had any hope of settling down enough to rest. She'd spent months without him, and now a ship away seemed too far for her to handle. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She needed to see him now. 

It took a few hours before she felt as though she could leave Colonial One. She had needed to meet with Zarek to work out the transition for her to step back into the role of President, and she had checked in with the other ship’s captains to get a survivor count started. It was another hour after that before she could secure a raptor to take her where she wanted to go. She used the time to pack a bag and grab a few files that she would need to look over. 

She paced the rest of the time. 

No longer being the President had its perks and she managed to cross the hangar deck without fanfare and more importantly without any escorts. She made her way to his quarters feeling like a moving bundle of nervous energy. She'd imagined what it would be like to see him again more times than she could count over the past months. She was almost shaking in anticipation, but the closer she got to her destination the more unsure she felt about what his reaction might be.

She knew what she felt for him.

She had known since Admiral Cain had shown up and she had feared what the woman would do to him in her pursuit of power. It was desperation to make sure that he would survive that caused her to suggest taking the woman out. She just couldn't take the chance that something would happen to him. She was still convinced that Cain would have gone after Bill had the Cylon not taken her out instead. She had tried to convince herself that it was simply her concern for what would happen to the fleet without Bill, but she finally stopped denying it after she had given him his wings and he had kissed her. She'd known then that she saw him as more than a friend, but she had been dying and in no position to pursue it. When she was finally well enough to even consider it, the next crisis had come and then the next and before she knew it, she was being forced to settle on that frakkin planet far away from him. 

She'd fallen asleep each night on New Caprica replaying every conversation and interaction they'd ever had as she tried to puzzle out if he returned her affection or if she was simply reading something into his every word and action. Perhaps she had transferred her own desires onto those memories, and he only saw her as his partner in leading the fleet...his friend. That thought was what had her hesitating outside of his quarters now, gripping her hands tightly as she stared at the hatch doors. 

"He's still in the CIC, ma'am," one of the guards, Lt. Michaels, said and she jumped a little at the reminder that she was not quite alone. "He should be back soon, though, if you'd like to wait inside." 

She shook her head with a smile, "I can just take a walk and come back later." 

He just smiled at her kindly and began opening the hatch, "Please ma'am, I know he's anxious to see you." 

She nodded and patted his shoulder as she walked past him and into the Admiral's quarters. 

She held the tears back just long enough for the hatch to click shut again. They streamed down her cheeks freely as she stood there just inside of his quarters with eyes closed breathing in the scent of old books, leather couches, and Bill. It was overwhelming how much she’d missed him. 

She set her bag down on the floor by the couch as she walked slowly around the room letting it all soak in and breathed a sigh of relief as the homesick feeling finally started to abate after months of taking up residence in her heart. It was almost gone now as she made her way to the cluttered shelves and traced her fingertips reverently over the spines of the old books. There was still something missing...that one thing that would truly make her feel at home. 

"Laura," she heard her name come out like a breath behind her, and she froze. She'd been so exhausted and deep in thought that she hadn't heard the hatch open. 

She turned and saw him for the first time after agonizingly long months apart, and he looked as worn out and exhausted as she felt, but she was absolutely positive that he had never looked as handsome as he did in that moment watching her. 

He stood there just a few steps away with his hands fisted at his side as if he were as unsure of what came next as she was. His body was rigid with tension, but his eyes held such relief and joy that she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she took him in. 

A sob tore itself from her throat and his arms opened just in time to catch her as she launched herself towards him. She felt her feet leave the floor as his arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her tightly against his chest. Her own arms slipped under his and her hands fisted in the back of his uniform as she cried into his shoulder. 

His hands moved up and down her back soothingly as much to comfort her as to assure himself that she was really there and safe. 

"It's good to see you, Laura," he whispered into her ear as she settled down. She shook her head against his shoulder with a smile as the echo of the last time he'd said that to her crossed her mind. 

"You too, Bill. You too," she muttered against his neck and then placed a soft kiss there before pulling away enough to look at him. 

His hands came up to gently cup her face, and his thumbs slowly moved over her cheeks brushing the tears away. 

She knew she probably looked dreadful. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she'd only grabbed a quick shower to get the mud and dirt out of her hair and off of her skin. She knew it would be a while before she actually felt clean again, but some quality time with a hairbrush would have probably been a good use of her time before coming over. She was starting to feel a little self-conscious, but then she brought her eyes up from his chest to his face and her breath caught at the way he was looking at her. She suddenly felt more beautiful than she'd felt on her best days on Caprica before the attacks. His fingertips ghosted across her cheeks to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and she shuddered at the warm caress. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, and her eyes closed in response as the tenderness of it swept over her. 

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this..." she started to say, but he cut her off with a chuckle and faint blush on his cheeks. 

"I'd actually just ordered a raptor to take me to Colonial One when my guards called to tell me they'd let you in. They swear I made it here in record time." 

She laughed softly and reached a hand up to cover the one that still rested on her cheek. "I missed you, Bill," she whispered, and her eyes filled with moisture once more. 

"I missed you too, Laura...so much," he confessed and then pressed a kiss to her temple. 

She held his gaze as she trailed her hand from where his rested on her cheek over his wrist and up his arm. Her touch was feather-light, but he shivered in response. Her fingertips skimmed slowly over his shoulder and up his neck until she was able to thread her fingers through his hair. 

He just watched her patiently waiting to see what she would do. Her eyes held his for a moment more before drifting to his lips, and her eyes closed as she applied gentle pressure to the back of his head to bring them closer to hers. 

She almost started crying again when she finally felt the caress of his lips moving over hers. The touch was tentative and brief, and he pressed his forehead to hers as he pulled away. They stood there for a moment to steady themselves, their breath mingling as a million reasons why they couldn't and shouldn't do this bombarded her. 

She didn't give a frak about any of them. 

She reached up to find his lips once more and heard him sigh in relief. Her name left his lips on a breath, and she'd never heard anything as sweet and sensual. She held his bottom lip between hers and traced it with the tip of her tongue until his next breath was a little sharp and his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. She retreated but his tongue followed hers, and she gave up on having another rational thought after that. She'd add excellent kisser to that dossier she had on him at the first opportunity. She felt his hand bury in her hair and cup the back of her head as he angled his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her fingers went to work on the buttons of his uniform but were soon distracted by the feel of his lips on her neck. 

The shrill sound of the phone ringing had them pulling apart with a sigh and he apologized as he moved to answer it. His eyes clouded with regret as he looked at her and hung up the phone. 

"I have to take care of something in the CIC. It won't take long. Can you just...wait here?" 

"Actually,” she began with a shy shrug, “I was going to beg to steal your couch for tonight. I just couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping there until they're able to scrub all of the Baltar from the sheets and flat surfaces." 

"I certainly can't blame you there,” he chuckled “I probably would have just set fire to the thing and set up base somewhere else. I'll be more than happy to have you here." 

"You sure?" 

His smile was warm and comforting. "I'm positive. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back soon. There are towels and soap in the head if you want to scrub down a little more. I know you're even questioning how sanitary the shower on Colonial One is." 

"Well I am now," she huffed and looked longingly towards the head. 

"Go ahead," he chuckled and then moved past her to grab something from his dresser. He returned and handed her a pair of his sweats and an old sweatshirt. "Get the Baltar germs off, and I'll be right back." 

He kissed her cheek and moved towards the hatch door while she moved towards the head to disinfect, but her heart stuttered, and she called out to him before he could open the hatch. He moved back towards her questioningly, and she dropped the clothes and met him halfway gripping the front of his uniform and pulling him to her. Her lips crashed into his, and he gasped in surprise but caught on quickly. His large hands spread across her back and pulled her against his chest as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her breathing was ragged, and she swayed on her feet when they pulled back for air, but Bill steadied her with a disarming smile spreading across his face. 

"Just wanted to give you a proper goodbye," she explained a bit bashfully and shrugged. 

He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips across hers again. "I think I might need to keep forgetting things so I can come back in here and leave a few more times then." 

She giggled and the sound wrapped right around his heart, "I'd rather you hurry back and stay." 

"I'll be back soon," he promised and after another kiss filled with regret at having to leave her at all, he turned and made his way out of the hatch. 

She pressed her hands to her cheeks sure they were flushed and turned back towards the head. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment examining the reflection she saw there. It was almost like looking at a stranger. She was sure she'd never seen the radiant happiness in her eyes reflected back before. Her cheeks were flushed as she had suspected, and a love-sick smile spanned her face. She shook her head at how silly she was being and reached into the shower to turn on the tap. 

She hummed happily as the warm water moved over her body, and her heart raced every time she thought about his kiss. She pressed her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the shower wall. She let the emotions wash over her in concert with the water, and she reveled in the way her heart was pounding in her chest just thinking about being here now safe and in the home of the man she loved. Her eyes opened and she shook her head at how very sentimental she was being and went back to the task at hand. 

A smile spread across her face when she saw a couple of small bottles on the shelf in the shower next to his things and reached out to pick them up. They were small bottles containing the scented soaps and shampoos that she used. He had been kind enough to let her borrow his bathroom to shower when she'd stayed on Galactica in the past in order to allow her privacy rather than having to use the crew latrines. She had been very grateful for his thoughtfulness and kept the small bottles here for such times. Her heart filled seeing that he had kept them here all this time even after she had settled on New Caprica. She wondered if he ever opened them and just breathed in their scent because he missed her. She chuckled and shook her head to push the thought from her mind. Just because she'd curled up on the cot in her tent on that miserable planet with one of his books clutched tightly to her chest because she missed him so much that she physically ached didn't mean that he indulged in such things. She uncapped the bottles with a sigh and went about finishing her shower. 

She was brushing out her hair when he got back, and he smiled at the sight of her sitting on the couch in his clothes. She smiled when she saw him, but her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and promised that he would be right back before popping into the head to grab a quick shower and dress for bed. 

She was barely awake with her head resting on the arm she had curled under her on the side of the couch when he stepped out again, and his heart stopped at the happy smile that covered her face. He walked over to the couch and reached for her hands to tug her up. She stood willingly but hesitated as he started leading her to the rack. 

"I don't mind the couch, Bill." 

"I just need you close," he offered with a shrug, and she smiled at the confession before lacing their fingers and willingly following him the rest of the way. She needed him close too. 

They climbed beneath the covers and she slid easily into his arms. Her cheek pressed against his chest just over his heart, and he trailed his hand slowly up and down her back as she relaxed into his side. 

"Welcome home, Laura," he whispered into the dark once she was settled. 

"It feels good to be home, Bill," she confessed, and her arm around his waist tightened. 

She sighed happily, and her fingertips traced lazy patterns across his chest. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt this content and happy. She just wanted to stay here in his quarters and enjoy life with him. The thought of waking up tomorrow and having to go back to Colonial One filled her with dread, and she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that was creeping into her bones. She had spent every night since Baltar's Groundbreaking ceremony longing to fall asleep in Bill's arms again, and she was spending the night doing just that. She should be enjoying this moment, but instead, she was plagued with thoughts of having to give it up when the morning came, and they were forced back into their respective roles once more. Just the thought of losing what they'd finally given into tonight and going back to being only close friends and co-leaders again broke her heart. She closed her eyes in frustration. She wasn't willing to sacrifice herself again. She wasn't the dying leader anymore, and she was determined to take something out of all this for herself no matter how selfish. She deserved to live too. 

She would have to take office again in three days once Zarek stepped down as he had promised he would. She'd have to go back to Colonial One and the ability to do this again would be gone. She knew she really should just close her eyes and soak in the chance to be close to him once more, but her mind was racing. 

"Bill," she whispered, "I'll be President again in three days." 

"I know, Laura," he sighed into the darkness. 

She was giving voice to the thoughts her brain was firing off as soon as they came to her without allowing time for her brain to filter them. "We'll be equals again...the two most scrutinized members of humanity." 

"Yeah...I know." he sighed again and pulled her a little closer. 

She propped herself up on her elbow in order to see his face as her mind seemed to settle on an idea. "We can't exactly be seen leaving each other's beds in the middle of the night." 

"Okay...so we'll wait till morning. I prefer that anyway," he joked and gave no acknowledgment to her implication that this was just the first night of many for them. 

"I'm serious, Bill," she admonished, but a smile tugged at her lips and she was unsuccessful at tucking it away. 

"So am I." 

She suddenly found her nerves bubbling up and glanced down at his chest where her fingers had taken up their previous activity of making patterns across his shirt. "I'm not President for a couple more days," she hedged. 

"That's true," he agreed slowly and studied her face for any clue that might give him insight as to where her mind was going. 

"Yeah...so we could do something about it now before I have to take office again." 

"I'm all for that," he teased and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face and the expressions playing across it. 

"I mean something permanent, Bill," she whispered, and her eyes finally sought his. 

There was a spark of fear in her eyes, and her usual confidence was gone. His concern fused with curiosity as he wondered what she could possibly be so worried about. "What exactly do you have in mind?" 

“It’s a crazy idea,” she sighed with a shake of her head. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“Spit it out, Roslin.” 

She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Well....we could get married...If you wanted. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the press, or the Quorum... or not seeing each other outside of meetings. They'd have no say-so if we're already married when I take office." 

She held her breath waiting. 

His own breath was catching and his heart was hammering in his chest. "That's a big commitment, Laura,” he stated and studied her face carefully as he pressed her, “Are you sure that's what you really want?" 

Fortified by the realization that he hadn’t said no yet, she willed herself to keep talking. "I learned this past year what's it's like to live without you, Bill, and I don't want to do that again. We could get married on paper for the sake of the Quorum and then take our time figuring this out. If marriage is too much to ask of you, I understand, but I....wait...Bill, where are you going?" she called out as he tossed the covers aside and climbed out of the rack. 

"To call the priestess," he called out over his shoulder as though it was obvious what his intentions were. 

"Bill," she giggled, "It's the middle of the night." 

"So?" he asked and turned back to look at her. He smiled at the image of her curled up in his rack with her head propped up on her elbow watching him. He would never get tired of looking at her. 

"So..." she offered with a happy smile lighting up her face, "if you want, I can call the priestess in the morning, and we can be married by tomorrow night." 

He shook his head but slowly made his way back towards the rack. "That seems like a long time from now with plenty of time for the Cylons to show up or for you to change your mind." 

"I'm not changing my mind," she promised and reached for his hand, "and we'll just ask the Cylons to wait." 

Her gentle tug on his hand had him sitting down on the rack beside her. "Okay," he said and brought her hand up to his lips. "But I don’t think we should tell anyone until you're sworn in again." 

"I don't know, Bill...that seems dishonest." 

A resigned sigh left his lips. "I just don't trust Zarek not to go back on his word. I'm not some civilian you're marrying. I'm the Admiral of the fleet. That's quite the conflict of interest." 

"Which is why I think we should be honest. Here's the thing, Bill, if he doesn't go through with it and I'm not the President again, you’ll still control the military so Zarek can't do but so much harm. I know your people won't accept him as the President, and he knows that too, which is why I don’t think he’ll even try it. He needs the support of the military. I really think as long as I'm willing to keep him on as Vice President that he'll keep to his word." 

"If you say so," he sighed, and she could hear the edge in his voice at the idea of Zarek being in any form of control. 

"I do.” she assured him and slid her hand soothingly up and down his arm, “But really, Bill, I want to do this. The next crisis that comes...or random planet we come across...I don't want us to have to face it apart. We're better together." 

"That we are, Laura," he agreed with a soft smile. Her own smile grew and happiness radiated from her eyes even in the darkness of his quarters. 

"So....how bout it then? Feel like becoming my husband tomorrow?" She asked and the very idea of it made his heart race. 

"Nothing would make me happier, Laura." 

"Nothing?" She asked with a smirk and held up the covers so that he could join her once more. 

"Not a thing," he promised confidently and slid beneath the blanket. 

She sighed happily as she tucked herself back into his side. They laid there in silence for a moment before her voice cut through the darkness. "Oh, gods...I'm going to marry you," she whispered and felt him grow still next to her. 

"Having second thoughts already?" 

"No," she giggled "I've just never had the desire to get married before." 

"But you do now?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Mmm hmm," she hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck "guess I was just holding out for you to ask me." 

He laughed softly. "Except you asked me," he reminded her. 

She shrugged and he could feel her smile against his skin. "Guess I got tired of waiting around for you to ask me." 

He turned on his side so that he could see her face while they talked. "Well...I thought I needed to do a little more work getting you to like me before I asked." 

"Hmm...but I like you just fine already," she assured him as her hands slid up his chest. 

His skin tingled where she touched. "Is that so?" 

"Mmm..hmm...I've liked you for a long time," she said and her left hand moved up to brush her fingertips through the hair at his temple. 

His eyes closed at the contact and his arm slipped around her waist. "And you're willing to marry me now because you like me?" 

"Yes...and you have such a nice book collection," she teased. 

"Is that all it takes?” he questioned, and his eyes opened to meet hers. “Here I was thinking I might need to put a little effort in." 

Her mouth opened in feigned surprise. "You mean you haven't been trying to win my affection all this time?" 

"I have been,” he replied and his hand slipped beneath her sweatshirt to press against the bare skin of her back. “I just thought maybe I was being too subtle about it." 

"Must not be too subtle,” she laughed, “my first night back and I'm in your bed begging you to marry me." 

He smiled but shook his head in disagreement of her claim. "Not begging...suggesting, and I would have brought it up myself if I thought you might possibly be interested." 

That surprised her. "Really?" 

"It's crossed my mind," he shrugged and slowly moved his hand up and down her back. 

As distracting as his hand was on her skin, she wasn’t willing to let the matter go. "You've thought about marrying me before now?" 

"I thought about offering a similar arrangement before you went down to that planet. If we were married, then Baltar couldn't have made you go down there and settle, and you could have stayed on Galactica." 

Her look turned thoughtful at his words. "Hmm...is it bad that both of our marriage proposals came from necessity?" 

"Not when you consider that the necessity is to not be separated,” he said and slid his hand from her back to reach up and brush her hair behind her ear. “I didn't want to live without you when you went down to New Caprica, and we don't want to be apart now when you become president again. It still comes down to wanting to be together." 

"That's true," she conceded with a smile once more tugging at her lips. 

His hand cupped her cheek and he waited until her eyes met his before continuing. "I'm not just marrying you because I want to be with you, Laura. I'm marrying you because I can't bear to be without you again." 

"I like your marriage proposal better," she whispered, and his thumb moved to brush the tear from her cheek. 

"Then become my wife tomorrow, Laura," he said softly, and she was certain her heart had never felt so full. 

"Mmm...yes, sir, happy to, sir," she said with a giggle as her lips found his. 

"Perhaps, sir," she whispered breathily as they pulled apart "you'd like a practice run for our honeymoon to make sure you'll want to keep me before you’re no longer able to send me back." 

"I would never send you back,” he assured her as his eyes darkened in promise of things to come, “but I think we should practice just to be sure we still remember the dance." 

"Oh, I have no doubt, Admiral, that you haven't forgotten a thing,” she sighed as her hands slid under his shirt to find heated skin beneath her fingers, “but let's be sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my files for a while, but I wanted to have it fully mapped out before I posted it. I also wanted to have my other story almost completely posted so that neither were left neglected when life got busy again. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

She woke feeling warmer and more content than she could ever remember feeling. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but the warm arm around her waist was a comforting weight and the breath gently caressing the back of her neck stirred butterflies in her belly as the memories of the night before washed over her in soothing waves. 

A slow happy smile spread across her face. It was her wedding day. She bit back a giggle at the thought. She hadn't exaggerated when she'd told Bill last night that she'd never had the desire to marry before. Even as a girl when her friends wanted to dress up as brides and play out the whole scene with bouquets of weeds and pillowcases draped over their hair as makeshift veils she'd been disinterested in the whole thing. She'd always volunteered to organize it. Always the caterer and never the bride. 

Now though, she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as anticipation and excitement filled her. Today was her wedding day, and she wanted very much to roll over and shake him awake like a child on the morning of Saturnalia wanting their parents up so the festivities could start. She was less successful holding back her giggle at that thought, and she felt him stir behind her at the sound. She held still to see if he would fall back asleep. She knew he was as exhausted and as sleep-deprived as she had been when she had shown up in his quarters last night. She had been sure she'd sleep for days, but they had gotten very little sleep last night and she was far too excited by their plans for the day to fall back asleep herself. She would do her best not to keep him from it though. 

His hand splayed across her belly and he pulled her back tighter against his chest. She hummed happily as his lips pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

"Morning," his voice whispered across her skin. 

Her fingertips trailed up and down the arm holding her close and she closed her eyes in contentment. "Morning," she hummed back. 

"Still want to marry me today?" he asked, and she laughed softly. 

"I've thought of nothing else since I woke up. We could see if the priestess offers bedside service, and we could be married now without even having to leave the bed." 

"Or we could get married and just come right back here," he suggested with another kiss to her bare shoulder. 

"Mmm...I like that idea too,” she said and stretched lazily against him, “I guess it would be nice to have clothes on when we get married...or at least the priestess might think so." 

"And whoever you want to get as witnesses. We'll need a couple of those to sign the license," he reminded her, and her mind began to create a mental to-do list for the day. 

Suddenly a thought struck her and she laughed. "I don't suppose Lee would take too kindly to me marrying his father with nothing but a sheet on." 

"You want to have Lee here?" He asked and she caught the hint of surprise in his voice. 

"Of course,” she replied, “He's your son....and Saul is your best friend. He should be here too. I'll need to have Tory come...she'll need to be in the loop so she can help me handle the press and Quorum once it all gets out." 

"And you're not having any second thoughts?" he prodded gently, and she turned in his arms to study his face. 

She traced her fingers over his cheek before holding it in her palm and leaning in to press a slow kiss to his lips. "Marry me, Bill," she breathed as she pulled away. 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, and his eyes flashed with happiness. His lips found hers again and they took their time getting lost in each other for a while. 

She fell back against the sheets a while later breathing heavily as he did the same next to her. 

"You definitely haven't forgotten a thing, Admiral," she teased between breaths and reached down to grasp his hand as her other reached up and brushed the hair from her sweaty brow. 

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "It's like flying a Viper," he joked back, "just more responsive." 

"And a more enjoyable ride I should hope," she giggled. 

He turned his head to brush a kiss to her temple. "Much more enjoyable." 

She suddenly sat up and brushed a quick kiss across his lips before climbing from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her picking up their discarded clothes from the floor. 

"To get a shower," she called out as she stepped into the head. Her head popped out a second later and a radiant smile lit up her face. "You've got to get to work, and I've got a wedding to throw together. There's no time to be lazy. Up and at it, Admiral!" 

He chuckled as he climbed from the bed and fixed the sheets. His eyes drifted towards the head when he heard the water start, and he decided to make his way there. 

She didn't even pretend to be surprised when he slipped in behind her and took over the task of washing her back. The way she had her hair piled on top of her head to avoid the water left her neck available for his lips and he pressed kisses there while he moved the sponge across her shoulder. 

"I know reality is going to hit us soon...our positions...responsibilities...the situation of protecting and leading the rest of humanity weighing on us...but this...THIS right here...we can hold on to this, right? We can make this work and have this bubble of happiness in the midst of it all can’t we?" She asked quietly. 

He pressed his lips to her cheek as his arms wrapped around her to hold her close against his chest. "I love you, Laura. Nothing that happens now will ever change that. We'll make this work. It won't be easy, but we wouldn't know what to do with easy after all we've been through. We're good under pressure when we work together. We'll face everything we have to out there together...and then we'll come back to this bubble and just be Bill and Laura." 

She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. "I knew you'd know exactly what to say," she confessed, and her arms slid over the ones wrapped around her waist. "I love you too, Bill," she said and then started to giggle. 

"Should I even ask why you find that funny?" he asked with feigned exasperation coating his voice, but she merely closed her eyes and shrugged happily. 

"It's just that it hit me we've never said it. We jumped ahead to the marriage proposal and skipped right over it." 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple delighting in the hum of pleasure he received for it. "I guess we knew without needing the words." 

"Yes,” she agreed, “but still...I really like hearing you say them." 

"I love you, Laura," he said with a growing smile and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I love you, Laura," once more with a kiss to her neck. "I love you, Laura," again with a kiss to her lips when she turned her cheek in favor of his next kiss catching her mouth instead of his intended target. 

"Tired of hearing it yet?" he asked when they pulled away. 

"Never, Sir." She promised as she took the sponge from his hand and turned in his arms to return his earlier favor. "I love you, Bill." 

His lips found hers again and moved slowly and thoroughly letting his mouth add emphasis to the words. 

They pulled apart slowly with brilliant smiles across their faces. 

"Let's get out of here and get ourselves married," he suggested, and she turned happily to shut off the tap. They stole kisses as they dressed and got ready for the day. She was in the head fixing her hair when Jaffee brought the coffee and no comment was made when two servings of breakfast were delivered from the galley. Any thoughts they had entertained at keeping things a secret would have never flown. People had assumed they'd been together long before this, and if not, they would never be able to explain away the sappy love-struck expressions on their faces today, and she found herself relieved that they wouldn't have to. She wanted to revel in her happiness today. 

She made phone calls to the Priestess and Tory once Bill left for the CIC. When she had settled on New Caprica, Bill had offered to store her suits and various personal items that she didn't want to lose. She had planned to get them once she had built that cabin and coaxed Bill into settling there with her, but she was grateful she had them safe and secure on Galactica now. Thankfully, she had managed to grab her bag of personal items during the escape from New Caprica, and Tory would bring them with her when she came later. If Tory was surprised by their conversation, it didn't show in her tone as she assured her former boss that she could get the marriage license and be there in a few hours. The priestess didn't seem that surprised either come to think of it. She found herself wondering just how obvious she and Bill had been about their feelings for each other. She laughed thinking of how far they had come from her time in the brig. If someone would have told her that day when he ordered the guards to slide the cell door closed between them that she would become his wife, she would have thought they'd gone as insane as Baltar. Now, though, she could close her eyes and see the path they took to this day as clearly as if it had been written out in the scrolls of Pythia. They'd been quietly heading to today this whole time, and she was grateful they made it here before they lost their way. 

True to her word, Tory was knocking on the Admiral’s hatch two hours later with a large duffle bag in one hand and the folder containing their marriage license in another. She felt her excitement buzzing beneath her skin as things started to click into place. She discreetly reached back to knock on the wood of Bill’s desk just in case. No need to jinx them and summon the Cylons or any other catastrophe that would derail their plans. 

“I’ve got the priestess arriving at 3 pm. Will that give the Admiral enough time to get Major Adama and Colonel Tigh here?” Tory asked as she pulled out her planner and began making notes. 

“Yes,” she answered with a distracted smile hovering over her lips, “It won’t take long...it’s really just a formality.” 

Tory looked up at her former boss with an arched brow and incredulous expression, “It’s more than a formality... it’s your wedding.” 

Laura shrugged and poured a second cup of coffee before passing it to Tory. “Yes, and I’m looking forward to it, but it’s hardly a traditional wedding...just a priestess and a few meaningful people to sign the paperwork.” 

“That doesn’t sound very romantic," Tory replied as she took the offered cup. "If you wait a few days then we can plan and make it a big deal.” 

She shook her head. “By then I’ll be President again, and we’ll be out of time. No, I’m marrying that man today...besides...the ceremony isn’t a big deal to me...it’s the marriage that I’m wanting. Full partners...bound by the gods for the rest of our lives...belonging to the man I love...that part’s a big deal...and I couldn’t be more excited about that.” 

“Well, that sounds much more romantic,” Tory conceded with a soft smile.

“Doesn’t it?” Laura replied with a laugh. “Oh, gods, if only I’d known that day we were arguing over networking computers that I’d wind up spouting romantic notions about wanting to be tied to him for the rest of my days.” 

Tory grinned thinking of how either of them would have reacted to being told that in the beginning when they were always a clipped response away from killing each other. “You’ve certainly come a long way.” 

The smile that swept across Laura's face was breathtaking. “We have....together...always together.” 

“So say we all,” Tory agreed with a nod, and Laura's smile stretched further until her eyes sparked with joy. She had never seen her looking so relaxed and happy. It reminded her of the day of the debates when she'd been clutching the Admiral's arm and giggling uncontrollably. 

“Thank you for helping with this Tory," Laura said pulling her from her thoughts of days gone by. "I know you don’t work for me anymore...well at least not right now. You didn’t have to get involved.” 

She took a sip of coffee and shook her head. “I’m not doing this for my boss. I’m doing it for my friend.” 

Laura's expression changed to one of touched gratitude that made Tory's heart fill with affection. “Thank you, Tory. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.” 

“No need," she grinned. "I’m about to have front row seats to the greatest morale-boosting event since the attacks.” 

This thought surprised Laura, and she looked at Tory questioningly. “You really think people will accept this?” 

“After what we’ve all just been through? We could all do with hope about life after all this. And what better spike of hope for the future than this love story? I mean....he dropped his ship out of the sky in a blaze of fire to rescue the woman he loves...it’s the stuff of novels,” she beamed but Laura shook her head. 

“Well...I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just for me...” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, but Tory simply smiled indulgently at her and continued. 

“I know he was also saving the rest of us..." Tory agreed, but the grin tugged at her lips as she continued "... but I’m 100% positive that he would have pulled the same stunt if it had just been you on that planet. It gave the rest of us hope...knowing that he would never leave you behind. There was no doubt he would be back as long as you were down there with us.” 

That struck her. She knew the lengths that he had gone to once to rescue Kara, and she knew he would do anything in the universe to save Lee, but the acknowledgment by their people that she fell within those ranks gave her pause. 

Laura's hands found their customary place on her hips and a rush of color stole up her neck and cheeks. “Just how obvious have the two of us been about our feelings?” 

“It’s never been a secret that the two of you love each other," Tory started and sensing Laura's distress continued quickly. "Neither of you have ever been unprofessional or obvious in your actions or treatment of the other... it was just the little things.” 

“Such as?” she questioned and held her breath. 

Tory took a moment to gather her thoughts knowing that it would serve her well to tread carefully. “Well...you watch each other...not even in a romantic way...just...well, when you're in meetings and someone else is talking...you watch each other's reactions...read each other's expressions to see how they’re taking the information...it’s how you seem to be on the same page without saying a word to each other. It’s a bond that makes you a great team...it shows that you work well together and value each other's ideas and opinions...but it’s also pretty frakkin romantic.” 

“Hmm...I’ve never really noticed before. I guess it’s a subconscious action," she said considering the revelation. She was almost afraid to press for more but forged ahead. "Anything else?” 

“You mean like how you’re never in each other's presence long without some form of contact?” at Laura’s raised brow she continued “once again...nothing forward or romantic in nature...just a touch to his arm or his hand on the small of your back. You don’t even seem to notice that either...like you’re drawn together without even being aware of it. Imagine what it will be like now that you have nothing to hold you back.” 

“I’m glad I’m just finding this out now,” she said with a blush gracing her cheeks. She let out a soft laugh, “I’d be tripping all over myself every time I realized I was touching him or watching him...wondering how it looks.” 

“Well...his wife gets to touch his arm and look at him whenever she wants, and no one can say a thing,” Tory reminded her with a grin, and a blissful smile tugged at Laura's lips. 

“Mmm...his wife.” 

“Yes, as soon as everyone gets here and we can sign those papers," Tory reminded her and turned her attention back to the tasks at hand. "I’ve also started working on a statement for the press. You technically don’t have to say anything to the Quorum since you’re not currently in office yet, but it might help your transition back if you speak to them before the press gets wind of it.” 

“You’re right,” she sighed, “Alright Tory, enough talk. Let’s get to work.” 

Three o'clock couldn't get there fast enough. 

“Colonel Tigh, sitrep?” Bill called out as he strode into CIC. 

“Repairs are underway and Captain Thrace and Major Adama are working out flight rotations and the new CAP to integrate the crew from Pegasus. All ships have turned in damage reports, and repairs teams are being organized and dispatched. Commander Agathon is working on getting the refugees organized and back to the right ships.” 

“Very good.” He said and then took a deep breath. “A word in private Colonel?” he requested and tilted his head in the direction of a more isolated section of the CIC. 

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed curiously and followed his friend. 

“I’m going to need you to work on coverage for my shift for the afternoon and the evening watch,” Bill requested and watched as confusion moved over his XO’s face. 

“I’ll work out the schedule. Everything alright, Bill? I can’t remember the last time you actually took time off.” 

“Everything is fine," he replied and fought the urge to tug at the collar of his uniform. "I just want to spend the evening with my wife.” 

Saul's eyes widened at the words and his mouth gaped open in surprise. “Something you want to tell me, Bill?” 

“Yeah...actually," he paused and took a fortifying breath before forging ahead. "Laura and I are getting married this afternoon, and we’d like for you to be there as a witness.” 

There was a beat of silence as his old friend took in the news. A smug smirk finally eased its way across Saul's mouth and he crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Bill. “Well...you two aren’t going to waste any time now are you?” 

“I know it seems sudden...” 

“Sudden?" he barked and a few curious glances turned their way. Saul lowered his voice as he continued, "You’ve been beating around this bush since you went and picked her up from Kobol. I just meant that you’ve decided not to waste any more time now that you’ve got her back. I’m glad. All that sexual tension was making the rest of us uncomfortable in staff meetings.” 

Bill's brow furrowed. “We have always behaved...” 

“Oh lighten up, Old Man!" he laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "I’m just frakkin' with ya. I’m happy you’ve finally got your head on straight. If Ellen were here...” 

“I’m sorry...” 

“If Ellen were here,” Saul carried on ignoring the sympathetic words of his friend, “I’d owe her my entire stash of booze. She’s called this since that dinner party when you all thought she was a Cylon.” 

“That was certainly an interesting night,” Bill chuckled, and Saul nodded in agreement. 

“Have you told Lee yet?” Saul asked and Bill shook his head. 

“No...that’s my next stop.” 

“You might want to let Kara in on it too. She’s as messed up as I am right now. We could all use something good. It would mean something to her if her Old Man let her in on something like this.” 

Bill nodded approvingly. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Saul.” 

“Go find your kids...I’ve got a duty roster to organize.” 

BIll smiled and clapped his old friend on the shoulder before going off in search of Lee and Kara. 

He found them in the flight training room organizing the day’s flight schedule. He stood in the door watching for a while just soaking in the knowledge that they were both there and safe. He cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled as they looked up to see him there. 

“I’m going to need you both off the flight list for the afternoon if you can manage it,” he informed them without prelude. He watched as Lee’s face took on a look of puzzlement at the odd request, but Kara’s look remained indifferent. Saul was right. She wasn’t doing well with being back. 

“Any particular reason?” Lee asked when he wasn’t forthcoming with information, and he took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to tell them. 

“Actually, Laura and I are getting married, and it would mean a lot to us if you could be there as witnesses.” 

While it still held a trace of the inner turmoil she was struggling through, a smile spread across Kara’s face. “Congratulations, Sir.” 

“Thank you,” he said and watched Lee’s mouth open and close as he tried to figure out how to respond. Finally, Kara’s elbow to his side helped him find his voice. 

“Umm...yeah...Congrats, Dad. That’s umm...married?” 

“I know it’s a bit of a surprise, but...” 

“I mean...not a surprise...” Lee stuttered “it’s obvious how you feel about her....” 

“Oh gods! So, obvious!” Kara chimed in. 

“It’s just that....well....married...and....I mean that part’s a surprise,” Lee managed to get out and Bill once again had the urge to nervously tug at his collar. 

“She’ll be reinstated as President in a couple of days....we just want to...” 

“Name the time and place and we’ll be there,” Kara interrupted with a large grin. 

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Fifteen Hundred in my quarters,” he replied and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m so glad you’re home,” he whispered and the emotions thick in his voice had her eyes watering. 

“Me too,” she whispered back, and he vowed to make sure that he kept a regular eye on her until she had worked through the demons New Caprica had cast upon her. 

“We’ll see you there, Dad,” Lee said, and a look passed between them in a silent agreement to make sure Kara would be alright. He nodded to them both before turning and making his way to the CIC.

Three o’clock suddenly felt much too far away. 


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the hatch drew her attention and she watched as Tory got up and went to answer it. A man that Laura recognized as being one of her former staff members, Jeffrey, passed Tory a garment bag with a smile and nod towards his former boss. 

Tory quietly thanked him before closing the hatch behind him and handing Laura the garment bag. 

“Don’t ask questions. Just put this on,” she instructed, and Laura mutely took the offering with nothing more than an arched brow as she turned to follow orders. 

A few minutes later Laura stepped out of the head with a look of wonder on her face. 

“Where did you find this?” she whispered and her eyes were shining brightly as she walked back towards her aid. 

“I made a few calls. Once people knew it was for you, they happily helped me find it. They’ll be stunned when they find out it was for you to wear while you marry the Admiral.” 

She smoothed her hands over the dress as emotions rushed over her at the sweet gesture of Tory and whomever she had enlisted to help her. It was comforting to know that people cared for her outside of her role as President and would accept her in that role again when the time came. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“No need. I couldn’t very well let you get married in your suit.” 

“I don’t suppose so...” she sighed and a soft smile graced her lips as she stepped back into the head and turned back towards the mirror and examined the dress as well as she could in the small frame. The dress was simple. It wasn’t meant to be a wedding dress, but it was elegant and feminine. The sleeves stopped at her elbows, and the way the dress cinched at her waist flattered her trim figure. The skirt of the dress flowed freely over her hips to where the hem fell just below her knees. It was more of an ivory color than white, but the curls of her red hair danced like fire across her shoulders in stark contrast. 

Bill will love it. 

“You look like a bride on her wedding day,” Tory remarked from where she stood outside of the head watching, and the smile on Laura’s face grew. 

“I do, don’t I?” She laughed. “I never even imagined this...the dress...the ceremony. Even before on Caprica...I never thought I would be here. I always thought I just didn’t want to be tied down to anyone, but it turns out that I just hadn’t met anyone worth being tied to.” 

“But now you have.” 

“But now I have,” she replied with that lovesick smile finding it's way to her lips once more. 

“It’s going to be great seeing the look on his face when he sees you in that dress.” 

“Mmm...” she hummed in agreement thinking about what it will mean to him that she’s going through the efforts to make this more than just an exchange of vows in his quarters. She knows, though, that he feels the same as she does about the main goal being the marriage and not the ceremony. 

“Well,” she announced as she broke from her thoughts, “Let me just change back out of this and we’ll knock some more things off that “to-do” list before we run out of time. What’s next?” 

“Meeting with Zarek and then the Quorum.” 

Her groan of displeasure filled the room and Tory nodded in agreement. “I know you don’t want to, but it will be better if you’re upfront about this new arrangement of yours.” 

“Fine, fine” she sighed as she placed the dress carefully on a hanger and finished buttoning her blouse. She maneuvered the dress back into the garment bag before hanging it in the wardrobe and slipping on her shoes. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Tory gathered her bag and followed Laura out of the hatch and towards the Ward Room. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t eager to see the look on Zarek’s face when Laura told him what was on her agenda for the afternoon. She chuckled thinking that she wished she had some popcorn to enjoy the show with. 

“Laura, you look fantastic. It’s great to see you looking like your old self,” Zarek greeted with a broad smile, standing respectfully as they entered. 

“Thank you, Tom. It’s great to finally feel clean again.” 

“Yeah...I know the feeling,” he agreed grinning as he gestured for her to take a seat. “I am certainly not complaining about the chance to see you, but I was surprised when your aide called to set up this meeting.” 

She took the seat he offered and tried to tamp down the feeling of discomfort that came from being on this side of the table for a change. “Well, I thought there was something we should discuss.” 

“Okay," he said and his confusion was displayed clearly in his expression, "but I thought we agreed when we spoke yesterday to transfer the Presidency over in three days. Don’t tell me you’re getting impatient.” 

“Not at all. I’m enjoying a couple of days off before I take over the weight of the surviving world once more,” she quipped and his grin widened. 

“Oh, well then...I’m not sure what other fleet business we would have to discuss.” 

“It’s actually something of a personal nature.” 

“Oh...” he said, and his eyes narrowed for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. “Miss Foster, would you mind stepping out for a moment?” 

Tory glanced at Laura who reluctantly nodded in acceptance of his request. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and walked out. ‘So much for the show,’ she thought. 

“So, you feel it too?” he asked once they were alone. 

Now it was her turn to be confused. “I’m sorry?” 

“All this....this tension between us," he explained and waved his hand gesturing between the two of them. "I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we got back.” 

Her heart dropped to her stomach. “Tom...” 

“No, Laura, hear me out. I want you. I’m sure it’s bound to get complicated once you take office again...especially with me as your Vice President....” 

“Tom...” she tried again and held up her hand in an attempt to halt his words, but he paid her no mind and kept going. 

“But we don’t have to tell anyone. Actually, keeping it a secret is pretty hot...” 

“Oh, please stop...” she pleaded, but he kept on. 

“We don’t have to wait until you’re president. I could clear the afternoon...” 

Just the thought of what he was implying made her stomach lurch, and she just decided to be blunt and get it over with. “Tom, I’m getting married.” 

“We could....wait. What?” he asked when it finally registered with his mind what she had said. 

She took a calming breath and tried again. “I’m getting married...this afternoon. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you should know before you hear it from the press.” 

“You’re getting married?” 

“Yes.” 

“This afternoon?” 

“At three.” 

“To Adama.” 

“Yes,” she said and folded her hands on the table in front of her as she waited patiently for him to process what she’d said. 

His eyes narrowed and held a suspicious glint. “What is this? Some kind of power play?” 

“No,” she sighed. “I love him, Tom....and he loves me. We just want to have something permanent.” 

“Something permanent?” he scoffed, but she was determined to handle this with as much diplomacy and grace as she could. 

“Yes. Something that we can hold onto. Our lives revolve around the fleet. We just want this one thing for ourselves.” 

“And what about us?” He asked as he reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. 

She carefully extracted her hands and placed them safely in her lap as her brow arched. “Excuse me?” 

“There’s something between us, Laura. I know you feel it too.” 

She was feeling something right now, but she was certain that uncomfortable and a bit queasy wasn't what he was referring to. “I’m sorry if I’ve given you the wrong impression, Tom, I’m not even sure what I could have done to give you that impression, but there’s nothing between us.” 

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me all this tension between us doesn’t mean anything.” 

She had just gone from uncomfortable to irritated and fought to keep it from her tone. “Tom, I think you’ve been reading into things. I don’t have those kinds of feelings for you, nor have I ever. If I ever gave you the impression...” 

“That you want me?” 

“Look, this is a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation," she sighed and massaged her temple. "I love Bill....I’ve loved him for a long time...just him. No other feelings in any way towards anyone else.” 

“So that’s it?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. His eyes clouded with a calculating darkness that made her stiffen her spine in preparation. "You’re going to get married today...and what? I’m just supposed to hand over the presidency and sit back while you and Adama rule with absolute power? The military literally in bed with the government? You know...I’m not sure I feel comfortable with that.” 

“Don’t do this, Tom,” she sighed. 

“Then don’t marry him," he growled and stood so quickly his chair teetered behind him. "You want to frak him...fine, but if you go through with this then I’m not handing over the Presidency.” 

She took a long deep breath as she tried to tamp down the desire to strangle the man in front of her. Inside she was seething but on the outside, she projected a façade of cool steel as she spoke slowly. “Here’s the thing, Mr. Zarek, I don’t take too kindly to being pushed into a corner. You and I both know that neither the military nor the Quorum will accept you as President.” 

“I AM THE PRESIDENT!” He shouted, and his hands slammed down on the table as he leaned across the table towards her. “By law I am the rightful President of the Twelve Colonies!” 

She stood slowly from her seat, not in the least bit intimidated by his size or temper, and spoke calmly and definitively. “Be that as it may...you need the support of the Quorum and you know they won’t give it to you. You know it, Tom.” 

He leaned further towards her with a snarl and she was grateful the table between them limited how far into her personal space he could go. “You think they’re just going to roll over and let you be President again? You think they’re not going to have a big, big problem with their President married to the head of the military?” 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Maybe they won’t accept me either...but I’m not changing my mind. I’m going to marry him today, and then he and I will face whatever comes next together.” 

“You’re going to regret this, Laura,” he warned, but she straightened her spine and gave him a look that clearly warned him to back off. 

“No, Tom, I won’t. It’s the one thing in this whole mess that I’m absolutely sure of.” 

With that, she turned and walked out of the room and nodded to Tory as she passed her. “We’re done here.” 

“But the meeting with the Quorum...” 

“I’m not doing it,” she declared and kept walking. 

“Have you decided not to go through with the marriage?” Tory asked as she managed to match the former president’s quick measured stride. 

“Oh, no. I’m 100% marrying Bill Adama today,” she huffed with determination. “I’m just not going to let anyone else try to talk me out of it or try to make me feel like I’m making a mistake.” 

Tory risked a glance in Laura’s direction and noted the stiff spine and squared shoulders. “I take it your meeting with Zarek didn’t go so well?” 

Laura gave a humorless laugh as the reality of what just happened hit her. “He thought I was there to sleep with him.” 

Tory’s steps faltered, and she quickly closed her mouth a few times in surprise. “Well....that’s gross.” 

“Apparently, he’s been thinking about it since New Caprica and offered to clear his afternoon for me.” 

‘Of course, he did,’ she thought but knew it best not to add any fuel to Laura’s fire by continuing the conversation. “I suggest we not mention any of that to the Admiral.” 

“I agree, but I will have to tell him that Zarek has threatened not to turn over the Presidency if we get married,” she sighed and shook her head in frustration. 

“I guess he didn’t take the rejection well then.” 

“Not so much,” she laughed and Tory took it as a good sign that she was starting to let go of some of the anger she was feeling. A thought crossed her mind and she looked to her former boss. 

“But...you’re going to wait until after you’re married to tell the Admiral since he has a tendency to play martyr with his own happiness for the sake of what he thinks is best for you and the fleet.” 

“Exactly,” she nodded with a grin. 

They had just rounded a corner when the man himself came into view. Her heart skipped as she watched a smile spread across his face the moment that he saw her. The lovesick smile on his face matched the one she was wearing and a rush of affection hit her. 

“Ladies,” he greeted them and Tory smirked at the way they were looking at each other and shook her head thinking that they’d have never kept any of this a secret. As soon as they were together in the same room with the press it would be all over the fleet before a single word was spoken. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Laura’s hand on her arm, “Tory, do you think you could give me a few minutes to talk to the Admiral?” 

“Of Course, Ma’am,” she agreed and tried to keep the knowing smirk from her face. “I’ve got to take care of a few things. I’ll meet you back at the Admiral’s quarters when I’m done.” 

“Thank you, Tory,” she smiled and looked back to Bill. “Admiral, could I speak to you privately for a moment if you have the time?” 

“Of course,” he said and tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible in front of passing crewmen. He cast his eyes around for a suitable place and nodded his head towards the storage locker across the hall. Once the hall was clear, he grasped her hand and tugged her into room closing the hatch behind them. 

The spark of mischief in her eyes played well with the look of utter happiness on her face, and he was sure he’d never seen anything quite as captivating. 

“What was it you wanted to discuss with me, Madam President,” he asked but the sensual tone in his voice and the way he was moving closer to her proved he was even less interested in discussion than she was. 

“I’m not the President,” she reminded him as her hands slid up his chest delighting in the feel of the wool beneath her palms. 

His hands moved to her hips and tugged her closer. “Yes, you are. It’s just a matter of paperwork and a priest to clear things up, but you’re definitely the president.” 

“Well, we won’t officially clear that up for a couple more days so right now....” she trailed off and fisted her hands in his uniform to pull him with her as she backed against the bulkhead, “...right now I’d rather just focus on marrying you later today. I’ll get to just be the Admiral’s wife for a couple of days, and I’m feeling awfully pleased with that right now.” 

“You are?” he asked as he placed his hands over hers and pulled them from his chest to his lips to place a kiss on each one.

“Mmm...hmm...so much so that I just want to take a moment to...celebrate.” 

“Well then, future wife, let me celebrate with you,” he offered as he laced their fingers and brought their hands up to rest against the bulkhead above her head. 

“You read my mind, Bill,” she whispered against his lips, and as his mouth moved over hers, all of her previous frustrations fled from her mind for a while. 

Neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces as they stepped out of the storage room a little while later. Not a hair was out of place, and they held their usual air of professionalism, but the look of pure unadulterated happiness on their faces was a dead giveaway. 

“I’ll see you at home in a few hours,” he promised, and she hummed happily in response before turning and making her way down the corridor towards his quarters. 

He watched her walk away for a moment before shaking his head and moving the opposite way trying to remember what he was even doing before he ran into his bride-to-be in the first place. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to be productive today anyway. He shook his head again and decided to just head back to the CIC to try to focus for a few more hours if for no other reason than to make the time go by faster. 

An hour later he looked away from the Dradis screen to see Lee stepping into the CIC and heading towards Dualla with a nervous look on his face. They exchanged a few whispered words, and Bill watched as a smile spread across his daughter-in-law's face before she cast a look in his direction. She whispered something else to Lee who then squared his shoulders and made his way over to him. 

“Admiral, may I have a word with you” 

“Of course,” he agreed and gestured for Lee to follow him to the most secluded area of the CIC he could manage. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah...I just...well I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t happy about what you told me earlier. I just wasn’t expecting it and well... I am happy for you...for both of you, and I wanted to make sure you knew that.” 

“Thank you, son,” he said touched that Lee would have taken the time to clear this up. 

“So...umm...Dee and I got you something. I wasn’t sure if you’d given any thought to this since it was kind of last-minute...Dee thought you might could use these so I made some calls.” With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black bag. 

Bill cast a curious glance at Lee before taking the bag and untying the small knot at the top that was keeping it closed. Carefully, he emptied the contents into his palm and looked back at Lee in surprise. 

“I’m sure Laura didn’t care if you kept the old one, but I thought it might be a nice gesture on your part if you had a new one to match hers,” Lee explained, and they both looked down at the set of matching golden bands in his father’s palm. 

Touched was no longer the word to describe what he was feeling at this moment. This had been such a quick and desperate move on their part to make sure they could still be together once she was reinstated, that he hadn’t really given much thought to the details. His sole focus had been the security that marriage would give them, but he was beyond grateful to have a symbol of that to slide onto her finger in a couple of hours. 

“Thank you, Lee,” he said after a moment in a voice rough with emotion. “It means a lot...even more, that these came from you and Dee. It will mean a lot to Laura...” 

“You can take the credit and tell her you found them yourself...score some points...I’m sure you’ll need them,” he laughed but his father shook his head with a gentle smile. 

“I’ll be the reason she wears it,” he explained, and his eyes turned serious as he looked at his son, “but it will mean more to both of us that these came from you. Thank you, Son.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lee nodded and rocked on his feet a bit uncomfortable with the emotional weight of their conversation. “I need to get back to work if I’m going to take some time off this afternoon.” 

“Yeah,” Bill agreed, but before Lee could step away, he pulled him into a tight hug. “See you this afternoon, Lee.” 

“Yes, sir,” Lee nodded with a grin and turned and left the CIC feeling lighter than he had in months. 

Bill took his old ring off and slipped it into his pocket. He liked the idea of having one that was solely connected to Laura. He put the little black bag into his pocket as well before heading back towards the center console. He shared a smile with his daughter-in-law, and she tilted her head in acceptance of his unspoken thanks before they both went back to focusing on their stations. 

Two hours later he took a deep breath before turning the hatch and stepping into his quarters with a nod to the marines stationed there. 

With a smile, Tory led him towards the sleeping area of his quarters where Laura was waiting and his heart started pounding in his chest at the sight of her. She looked stunning and he couldn’t begin to imagine where she’d found a dress. He had been worried when he’d switched to his dress grays that he’d be overdoing it; but her eyes traveled over him appreciatively, and he was glad he’d put in the effort. She certainly had, and he drank her in knowing he’d close his eyes years from now and want to remember in vivid detail exactly how she looked in this moment. It was at that moment that the reality of their situation slammed into him.

He was about to marry Laura Roslin. 

“Hi” she whispered, and her eyes danced with mischief and happiness. 

“Hi” he whispered back as he moved towards her, "You look beautiful, Laura."

Her smile widened, and she stepped closer running her hands lightly over his sash and the medals pinned across his chest. "You look very dashing. I've always had a thing for you in dress grays. I spent countless hours trying to come up with reasons for you have to wear this." 

He chuckled and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. “I have something for you.” 

She watched as he pulled the small black bag from his pocket and emptied it into his palm revealing the matching bands to her. 

“They’re from Lee and Dualla," he explained. "They thought we might need something official.” 

Her eyes held a glint of moisture as they looked up to find his and a sweet smile crossed her lips. “That was very...thoughtful of them,” she said and the emotion in her voice matched the joy covering her face. 

He took the larger band and slipped it onto her thumb to have for later before slipping the smaller one on his pinky with a smile and tucked the black bag back into his pocket. 

Her hands smoothed over the front of his dress uniform straightening his sash as she teased, “Last chance to back out.” 

“Not a chance, Roslin. You’re about to be stuck with me forever.” 

“Mmm…forever. You know...I like the sound of that,” she beamed and they heard the hatch open as Tory showed their guest in. 

He nodded to the main area where their witnesses were waiting. “Then let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Yes, Sir!” She said with a happy smile and reached down to take his hands with a look to the priestess to signal that they were ready. 

She met them in the center of the room and opened the ancient scrolls as their friends and family gathered around them. They each removed the rings and handed them to the priestess. 

“Friends….family….we are gathered here today before the gods to witness the sacred union of two souls whom the gods have fated together. Two souls who have willingly chosen this union and each other. After today they will be one soul united for all times in a bond unbreakable, sacred, and true. Laura, you may speak your vows.” 

She felt the emotions threatening to overwhelm her and took a steadying breath before letting the words flow from her heart. “Bill, you are my best friend, my touchstone, my conscious, and the only man I have ever truly loved. You’re my refuge and port in the storm. You’re my home, and I don’t want another day without you. I promise to be yours, faithful, honest, and by your side as we face this life together. I love you.” 

“Take this ring and seal your bond,” the priestess guided and held out the ring for Laura to take. 

Laura slowly slipped the band onto his finger and felt a sense of permanence fill her heart. 

“Bill, you may speak your vows,” the priestess continued with a gentle smile and as he looked at Laura, everything in his world seemed to click into place like a puzzle with a piece that had been missing but was eventually found and put into its rightful place in the picture. 

“Laura, you’re a gift. Everything about you fills me with joy and peace."

"Everything?" she whispered playfully and he shook his head with a wide grin before continuing.

"We started this journey as partners willing to walk this journey on the same path, but today we begin the first day of the rest of our lives as husband and wife. You’re my best friend, my confidant...my everything...and I can’t live without you. I promise to be yours, faithful, honest, and always by your side as we face this life together. I love you.” 

The sight of Laura smiling happily with tears in her eyes made his heart stretch almost painfully in his chest.

“Take this ring and seal your vows,” the priestess guided and held out the ring for him to take. 

He took the ring and slid it in place on her finger. He moved his thumb over the band mesmerized by the sight of it on her finger and all that it meant. 

“Before the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What the gods have joined, no man can separate. Admiral Adama, you may now kiss your bride.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly as their friends and family clapped and whistled. 

“No backing out now,” he whispered as he pulled away. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she whispered back with a happy smile and turned as Kara and Lee approached them. 

“Congrats, Old Man!” Kara offered with a gentle smile, and Bill pulled her into a warm hug. Her eyes closed tightly and Laura’s heart tightened thinking of all that the young woman had endured on that desolate planet. She made a mental note to discuss it with Bill later, but for now, she turned towards their other guest. 

“Lee, I can’t thank you and Dee enough for the rings. It means a lot,” Laura said, and a faint blush covered Lee’s cheeks as he nodded. 

“We’re very happy for you both. Welcome to the family.” 

Her heart warmed at the thought. They were family now. She looked over to where Dee had now joined Bill and Kara and she swallowed past the lump of emotions in her throat. She never dared to imagine she would have this again...a family. 

“Thank you, Lee. That’s...” she trailed off as the emotions threatened her composure, and Lee understood and decided to show her mercy. 

“So...do I call you ‘mom’ now?” 

She laughed and shook her head. “No thanks, ‘Laura’ will do fine, but I reserve the right to call you by your full name if you do anything I’m not pleased with.” 

“Fair enough,” he grinned, “but I reserve the right to pull the ‘my mom’s the president’ card if any kids start messing with me on the playground.” 

“Deal!” she agreed with a bright smile and turned at the feel of Bill’s hand on the small of her back as he joined them. 

“I’d ask what your plans are now, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know,” Lee teased, and Laura playfully rolled her eyes. She glanced at Bill and smiled at the light coloring on his cheeks. 

She was about to tease him about it when Saul approached them with a somber look on his face. 

“I don’t mean to break up the festivities, but there’s something you need to know, Bill,” he said and gestured with his head for them to move to a more private spot in the room. 

A look of concern crossed Laura’s face, but Bill squeezed her hand and stepped away with Saul. “What’s the problem?” 

The XO pulled a set of folded papers from the inside of his uniform and handed them to Bill. 

His eyes clouded over as he read them, and his jaw clenched. “Frakkin Zarek,” he muttered and looked up at his old friend. “When did this go out?” 

“I got the order on my way here. He wants me to head it up. Thought I’d let you make it through the ceremony before I ruined the day. Sorry, Old Man.” 

“What is it?” Laura asked stepping next to Bill and placing her hand on his arm at the sight of his consternation. 

Bill had no intention of keeping it from her despite his desire to let one of them enjoy the day. “Zarek has given an executive order to form a special prosecution panel to try and execute anyone who collaborated with Baltar and the Cylons on New Caprica.” 

“He did what?” she asked and took the papers he offered her to read. 

“No trial, no due process,” Bill explained as she read and her eyes narrowed more with each line they took in. “They just round them up, sentence them, and kill them. Lee mentioned earlier that there were reports of people missing, but we’re still sorting through who was rescued from New Caprica and which ship they’re on.” 

“Well, so much for having the night to celebrate,” she sighed and turned towards Saul. “Colonel, please contact Colonial One and have the... _President_...join us on Galactica. We have some things to discuss.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded and moved to the headset on the wall to follow orders without even sparing a thought to the notion that she was in no position to even be giving him orders. He was pretty sure it would be just a matter of hours now instead of days before she was once more his Commander-in-Chief. Plus, he’d learned over the time he'd known her that Laura Roslin was an authority all on her own. She didn’t need a title to run the room. He couldn’t wait to see what she does to Zarek. 

Frakkin Zarek. 


	4. Chapter 4

They used the time while they waited for Zarek to arrive from Colonial One to change clothes not wanting to give him anything to focus on but the matter at hand. Her fantasies of Bill helping her out of her dress were wasted, and she sighed heavily with fleeting disappointment. 

She started working on the buttons of the blouse she had just slipped on when Bill stepped into her sightline. 

Her husband. 

He was buttoning the front of his uniform and she took the steps necessary to close the distance between them with an affectionate smile. 

“Tag team?” she offered with a grin and stopped working on her own buttons to focus on his. Catching on quickly he pressed a slow kiss to her lips as his fingers moved deftly over the buttons of her blouse. 

“I feel like we’re doing this backward,” he said with a frown, and she smoothed her hands over his chest to admire her finished work. 

“We can do it the right way as soon as we get back,” she offered and tiptoed up to find his lips again. 

When she pulled back, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with such sweet tenderness she almost forgot the troubles Zarek had stirred up, but the knot was still lingering in her belly and she pulled away with a sigh. 

She took Bill’s hand in hers and began leading him to the couch. “There’s something we need to discuss before we go.” 

He patiently followed her and sat beside her on the couch while he waited for her to begin this discussion that she felt was necessary. 

“I went to see Zarek this afternoon. I thought it best to tell him about our marriage plans before he caught wind of it from the press.” 

His eyes studied her and a knowing glint flashed in his eyes. “The fact that you are sitting me down right now to tell me this before we go to confront him lets me know your earlier meeting did not go well.” 

“He threatened to withhold the presidency if I married you,” she stated deciding that cutting right to the chase would be best. She reconsidered that as she watched his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. 

“Want to tell me why you didn’t mention this before now?” he asked and the infamous Adama control kept a neutral tone to his voice that nearly frustrated her. She would almost prefer that he just yell at her for not telling him, but she wasn’t one to second guess her actions. What’s done is done. 

“Would you have still married me if you would have known that?” she questioned softly and watched carefully for his response

There was only the briefest flicker of doubt in his eyes as her words resonated, and she had her answer whether he would ever admit to it or not. 

She sighed and took both of his hands in her own, squeezing gently until he turned his eyes to hers. “Bill, if there were any way at all that he could get away with it then I would have told you...and then begged you not to back out on me. The quorum will never accept him as president and there’s no need to mention the military’s stance on Zarek’s leadership skills. He was angry and lashing out with empty threats. He only holds the title, but he doesn’t have the authority to keep it. He knows that.” 

He nodded in response as he considered her words and then his eyes narrowed in concern. “Did he threaten you personally?” 

“No...but all cards on the table...he offered to start a torrid affair with me until I told him I was marrying you,” she admitted with a roll of her eyes and he shook his head with a look of disgust that was similar to the one Tory responded with when she'd told her earlier about Zarek's offer. 

“Let’s not talk to him then. Let’s just shove him out an airlock,” He suggested, and she grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m thinking you should let me do all the talking when we meet with him,” she suggested and he nodded without argument. 

“That’s fine. What I have to say to him doesn’t require words.” 

“Bill...” she warned and he sat back against the couch watching her. 

“You okay?” He asked and his eyes held so much love and concern that she felt her heart skip in a way that was becoming so very familiar when she was with him. 

He wanted to know if she was okay. She wanted him to yell at her, and he was making sure that she was okay. She was certain that there wasn’t a man in the universe as good as Bill Adama. 

“I’m fine," she shrugged but then continued more honestly. "Frustrated...disgusted...maybe feeling rather guilty for not telling you before.” 

He tugged gently until she was leaning back on the couch next to him. His thumb brushed rhythmically across her knuckles and he offered her a gentle smile as he spoke, “Well....I wish I could tell you that you were wrong...but you know me. I would have waited to marry you if I would have thought the Presidency was at stake. I wouldn’t be the reason you lost that again. This fleet needs you in that role. I need you in that role. So, I understand your reluctance to share that with me. Let’s make a deal though.” 

“No more sins of omission?” she guessed, and he nodded in agreement before a mischievous look took over his expression. 

“And...I’ll forgive you...but...you can’t get mad if Zarek tries to proposition you again and I...react.” 

A large grin broke out across her face and her eyes held the playful glint that made his heart race, “Well...if he tries to proposition me now as a married woman, I would absolutely expect my big, strong husband to defend my honor.” 

He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. 

“We’re okay?” she asked softly, and he used the hand he was holding to tug her closer until he could kiss her slowly and tenderly. He pressed his head to hers as the kiss ended and stroked the fingers of his free hand over her cheek. 

“We’re better than okay...Mrs. Adama,” he whispered and pressed another slow kiss to her lips. 

“Mmm..." she hummed as they pulled apart once more. A look of pure happiness filled her expression and she wondered if she even deserved to be this happy. She wouldn't risk it by questioning. Instead, she smiled and sat up. "I have the delightful urge to go practice signing my new name like a middle school girl with a crush, but...unfortunately...Zarek should be arriving any minute now. Let’s go take care of that so we can come back home and celebrate. I’ll airlock him myself if he takes our wedding night away from us.” 

"Yes, ma’am,” He agreed as he stood. He held out a hand to help his new bride to her feet and lead her to the hatch. Before reaching for the wheel to open the hatch door, he spun and pulled her into his arm to kiss her passionately. His hand slid up her neck to tangle in her hair and she gripped his uniform in response as she returned the kiss without hesitation breathing heavily when they eventually parted. 

"Just wanted to remind you of what we have in case Zarek makes any more offers and you're tempted," he teased and she playfully hit his shoulder before smoothing his uniform back in place.

"I'd be mad at you if you weren't such a good kisser, Bill Adama, but make any more comments like that and I'll remind you why they call me Madam Airlock," she warned with an arched brow and his resulting chuckle showed just how seriously he took that threat.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a mock salute and "Yes, ma'am," before turning to spin the wheel and open the hatch. She took the arm he offered with a smile as he led her down the corridor to the Wardroom where Zarek was waiting. 

“What the hell is this?” Bill asked as they entered the room and held up the executive order Saul had received earlier. 

“It’s all perfectly legal” Zarek answered smugly. “You’ll find a signed executive order on file authorizing a secret jury of six men and women to try, sentence, and execute people guilty of extraordinary crimes while collaborating with the enemy in a time of war. There is also a death warrant with my signature for every conviction. 

Bill’s eyes narrowed and his voice took on a dangerous tone. “Your presidency is a farce. It stops right now.” 

Needing to diffuse the tension Laura spoke up diplomatically, “If they’re guilty, they’ll be tried by a jury of their peers.” 

“They have a jury...but they don’t get lawyers,” Zarek huffed, “They don’t get to showboat for weeks and months on end. They don’t get to blame the system. And they don’t get lasting fame as martyrs or innocent people just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They just disappear. Now. In the gray twilight between the long night and the occupation and the dawn of a new era. You come into office, clean, without their blood on your hands.” 

She felt the bile rising in her throat as his words spewed from his mouth with such self-assured cadence. She swallowed the response dancing on her tongue knowing she had a better chance of keeping her cool around Zarek than Bill did. She squared her shoulders as a sardonic smile tugged at her lips. 

“Well thank you, that’s a... that’s very poetic. However, you have a problem, Mr. President. Everyone, by law, is entitled to a trial with representation. Everyone. It is not an option to be discarded at the President’s whim.” 

Zarek leaned back on the table with his arms crossed over his chest and a deprecating smirk on his face. “You think by making the trials public that you’ll find justice?” 

“Yes, I do,” she replied confidently and he responded with a humorless chuckle. 

“Come on, Laura. You’re not that naïve," he scoffed. "Let me tell you what’s going to happen if these cases go to trial. It’ll consume this fleet for months, maybe years. People will be lining up to testify against their neighbors. It’ll be a circus. An entertainment for the mob and you’ll be signing death warrants almost every day. Is that how you want to spend your next term, Roslin, as executioner-in-chief?” 

Her eyes narrowed on him as she absorbed the grim picture he was trying to paint for her. If he thought he could manipulate her into thinking he was doing a favor for her then he clearly didn’t know who he was dealing with. It was time she reminded him who she was starting with an important distinction. 

“Actually, it’s Adama now...and I have no intention of spending my next term that way. You’re going to talk to the Quorum tonight and render your resignation, and I’ll swear in tomorrow. It’s not ideal...I’d have liked to enjoy newlywed bliss a bit before taking office, but it seems in the best interest of the fleet if we just go ahead before anyone else goes...missing. There’s a better way to do this, Tom, and I’m determined to find it.” 

"And if I’ve decided not to hand over the presidency? Maybe I’m not sure it’s such a good idea anymore," he trailed off as he casually leaned back on the edge of the table with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. 

"You won’t like the consequences, Mr. Zarek," Bill spoke up from where he had been standing against the wall letting Laura take the lead. 

“It’s Mr. President!” Tom seethed turning towards the Admiral who kept his reaction neutral despite the rising tension in the room. 

Bill squared his shoulders and took a step towards them. “If you try this, Mr. Zarek, you will not have the support of the military...which you need to survive out here. You won’t last five minutes out here without Galactica,” he reminded him in a cool and level tone that only served to infuriate Zarek even more. 

“You’d really just abandon the people?” he huffed, “Watch them get slaughtered by the Cylons because you didn’t get your way?” 

“Of course not,” Bill replied calmly. “I’ll take Galactica and anyone else who wants to come with us, and we’ll go our separate ways. You’ll be free to rule over anyone foolish enough to stay with you.” 

"Why not just declare martial law and rule yourself, Admiral?” Zarek sneered trying his best to goad a response out of the Admiral. 

Bill wouldn’t bite. He clasped his hands in front of him in his customary stance and tilted his head as if studying an empty Dradis screen rather than dealing with the former terrorist turned President. “I have no desire to rule. My job is to protect the people, and right now the people don’t need protection from the Cylons, they need protection from you.” 

Tom looked back and forth between them with a shake of his head. “You think they’re going to be okay with Mr. And Mrs. Adama being in charge?” 

"I know that they trust her,” Bill stated confidently. “She didn’t abandon them even when they abandoned her. They know what she did on New Caprica and what it cost her. They’ll follow her anywhere now, and they’ll willingly take out anyone foolish enough to stand in her way. I’m just the guy who keeps them safe. Who I am to her won’t matter to them as long as I do my job and protect them.” 

Laura crossed her arms over her chest and spoke up, “You forget, Tom, that they just watched him drop Galactica out of the sky and pull off the greatest rescue in Colonial history. I hear they’re calling it 'The Adama Maneuver.' He’s a hero to them...despite his disdain for the attention." Her tone softened as she attempted to reach the man who had been on New Caprica trying to do the right thing just days ago. “Do you really want to try to take him on right now? You think you’ll have any support on that? The only way that you survive this, Tom, is to stick to our agreement. You didn’t want to be on the outside anymore, remember? This is your last chance to be part of it...the right way.” 

Silence sat heavily in the room while he weighed her words, and Laura could see the moment he realized he was in no position to win. 

“I’ll call an emergency meeting with the Quorum,” Zarek said in a deflated tone though his anger was still clearly simmering just below the surface of his resigned acceptance. 

“Good,” Laura nodded. “We’ll see you on Colonial One for the swearing-in tomorrow morning at 10.” 

With a final nod he stormed from the room leaving them alone. 

“There goes the honeymoon,” she sighed. 

They returned to their quarters where Tory was waiting with a hesitant look on her face. 

“I know this isn’t ideal timing, Madam President, but we need to get your speech ready for your swearing-in tomorrow.” 

“I know,” she sighed and tried not to react to the title reference as they stepped into their quarters, “let’s just see how quickly we can get it done.” 

She turned to Bill with a sorrowful expression and an apology on her lips, but he stayed her off with a shake of his head and kiss to her cheek. 

“You’ll still be my wife in a few hours. Get your work done, and I’ll go check in with the CIC. I’ll bring dinner when I come back.” 

“Thank you,” she said with the relief of his understanding clear in her tone. 

“Of course,” he replied with a quick kiss to her lips. “Just remember how understanding I’m being when I get called to the CIC in the middle of dinner sometime.” 

“Uh-huh...I’ll make myself a note to give you a pass,” She said with a grin as she reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek. 

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her wrist with a softly uttered, “See that you do, Mrs. Adama.” 

Her face lit up at the mention of her new title, and his own joy was mirrored in his expression. With one more kiss to her lips, he turned and made his way out of their quarters and towards the CIC. 

She stood there smiling for another moment as she watched him leave before turning back to Tory determined to get this done as quickly as possible. 

She had a wedding night to enjoy. 

He walked back in an hour later and was pleased to see only Laura. 

“Did you get it finished?” He asked, and she stood from where she had been waiting on the couch to meet him halfway. 

“Yes, we did,” she smiled, “and now I’m all yours for the rest of the night.” 

“Good! I brought dinner. Hungry?” he asked and set the warming tray with their food in the center of the table. 

“Famished,” she answered with a kiss to his cheek as she moved past him to pour them each a glass of water. 

Watching her move so seamlessly around his quarters brought a sense of peace and joy to his soul he’d never experienced, and it occurred to him at that moment that this was his life now. 

Laura lived here with him....as his wife. 

“What?” she asked feeling his gaze concentrated on her, but he shook his head dismissively. 

“It’s nothing...” he started, but then his chest tightened at the lie. This wasn’t “nothing.” This was everything. 

He cleared his throat and tried again, “I’m just relieved that you’re here now...that you’re safe...and there really aren’t words to express how happy I am that you’re my wife.” 

She watched him from where she still stood at the drink cart. He almost thought he’d said the wrong thing as the silence filled the space between them, but even from the distance, he could see the glistening in her eyes and the way she swallowed trying to keep the emotions from overwhelming her. 

“I thought of you all the time down there, Bill. Some days it was the only thing that kept me sane...kept me going. I knew you’d be back, but I can’t tell you how relieved I was that you weren’t there. When I saw what they had done to Colonel Tigh....” she trailed off and shook her head trying to push the dark thoughts away. “I’d fall asleep at night thinking about what it would be like to see you again...promised myself that I would make sure we stopped wasting time dancing around each other and just move forward. I can’t say I imagined we’d get married...at least not this quickly,” she added before he could ask about regrets or second thoughts. “I knew we’d be happy together, but this is insane.” 

“Insane?” 

“To be _this_ happy," she breathed with a smile. "On the run for our lives again...the brink of extinction...fighting for survival with the situation even more dire than before...but I’m yours, Bill, and that thought alone fills me with more wonder and happiness than I could possibly deserve.” 

“I know the feeling,” he said moving towards her. When he reached her, he took the tumblers from her hand and placed them back on the service cart behind her. His hands reached up to cradle her face in his palms, and her hands wrapped gently around his wrist as she waited. 

His lips moved over hers slowly, and she’d never felt so much in a kiss. Everything he felt, every ounce of love and devotion he’d ever held back was released in the movement of his mouth against hers, and she returned it with everything that she had. She shut her mind off from all thoughts and just let herself feel it all in overwhelming waves of love and pleasure. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away. They stood there with eyes closed and foreheads touching trying to catch their breath. His hands still held her face and she turned her head to press a kiss to his wrist. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back and felt the significance of those words settle over her comfortably. She didn't just say them, she understood them now and felt them with everything that she was. 

They stood there for a moment until her stomach growled loudly in the silence of their quarters. He chuckled and pulled away smiling as she shrugged in apology. “Sorry.” 

"You’re cute,” he declared as he pulled away and moved back towards the table to set out their dinner. 

"I am not!” she scoffed and picked up their glasses of water to take with her to the table. 

Bill’s grin grew at her petulant tone and he continued teasing her, “Yes you are. You’re really cute. Especially when you’re trying to act like your mad about being called cute.” 

"Presidents aren’t ‘cute’,” she argued with a roll of her eyes. 

"Maybe not, but Laura sure is,” he countered as he pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before pushing it in and moving to take the one next to her. 

"Puppies are cute. Babies are cute,” she continued with a dismissive wave of her hand as she passed him silverware and picked up her own. 

“You’re definitely cuter than puppies,” he said with a smirk, “Puppies don’t giggle like you do.” 

"No, but they bite,” she pointed out with a raised brow. 

Bill’s eyes sparked with playful mischief. “So do you when properly motivated.” 

That earned him a giggle, and his heart swelled at the sound. “Uh-huh...now who’s being cute?” 

“Definitely still you, Laura,” he replied, and she shook her head. 

“Just eat, Bill,” she admonished but then her own eyes darkened with promise. “After dinner, we can see if you can properly motivate me.” 

He smiled and tried to convince himself not to eat too fast. 

Their conversation turned to her speech as they ate and she discussed her plans to move forward with the fleet and those who had aided Baltar and the Cylons. If he was surprised by her choice, he didn’t let it show. It was a bold move that would likely cause some backlash, but she believed it was the right thing for their people, and she knew he would support her on it. 

They cleaned up dinner and took turns in the head getting ready for bed. He was sitting on the edge of the rack waiting for her when she stepped out, and she felt a sudden shyness. She internally berated herself. It wasn’t like this was their first time. It just felt different now. This was her wedding night, and Bill Adama was her husband. 

That last thought was the only impetus she needed to move forward and stand before him. 

“So...” she said with a wide grin and playful shrug of her shoulders that resulted in a chuckle and soft smile from her husband. 

His hands slid around her waist and he pressed his forehead to her belly simply taking a moment to savor the feel of her. She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment before tugging gently on the strands until he pulled back enough to look up at her. She slid her hands slowly down his face and neck to rest on his shoulder as she lowered herself to straddle his lap. A soft sigh left her lips as his hands slid up her silk covered thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His eyes found hers and the intensity of his gaze kept her eyes locked with his. “This will be the memory we look back on when the bad days come, Laura,” he said softly, and she brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. 

“Then we should take our time and get the details right,” she whispered back with a smile and cupped his cheek in her palm as she leaned down to find his mouth. 

He hummed in agreement against her lips and counted all of his blessings between languid kisses and caresses. They spent the rest of the night sealing their vows through the worship of skin and lips making certain that every touch and whispered word was cataloged in great detail for their later reflection. 

Dark days were coming, but this night was theirs, and they made the most of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines from the scene with Zarek belong to the insanely talented writers of BSG and Ron Moore. All credit belongs to them, and I had no intention of stealing them....just borrowed them creatively...but my intentions were for good and not evil.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke slowly, a smile forming on her lips before she’d even opened her eyes. Her thumb bent in towards her palm until it touched her ring finger and the metal band resting there. The smile on her lips grew larger, and she allowed herself a moment of relief that she hadn’t dreamt the whole thing. 

She felt the combination of soft lips and rough stubble brushing against her shoulder and hummed at the reality check. 

“I’m your wife now,” she sighed happily as his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

He smiled against her skin and wrapped his arms around her to bring her flush against his chest. “Are you already regretting it?" 

She turned in his arms and slid her hands up his chest until they brushed the hair at the back of his neck. Her look was soft and filled with affection as she brushed her lips over his. “Not even for a second,” she whispered, “I’d marry you again today and every day after this one.” 

He kissed her languidly letting his hands slide over the smooth skin of her back and delighting in the hum of pleasure that passed her lips at his touch. 

“You’ll be President again in a few hours,” he gently reminded her. 

“I know,” she sighed and pushed the heaviness that the thought of it brought away in favor of one more stolen morning of freedom. Her fingernails gently grazed his scalp as she continued enticingly, “But right now I’m just Laura Adama, and you’ve got me naked in your bed. What do you plan to do about that, Sir?” 

“Well...I think it’s best if I just show you,” he murmured against her neck and smiled as her giggle vibrated through the skin beneath his lips. 

“Then, by all means, Sir, go right ahead.” She’d barely gotten the words out when his mouth covered hers. 

A couple of hours later she smiled as she walked to the head zipping up her skirt and adjusting the neckline of her shirt to make sure it was in place. She leaned against the doorframe watching as he moved the razor up his neck for a final stroke before rinsing it off and putting it away. He winked at her before lowering his head to the sink and rinsing the rest of the shaving cream off of his face and toweling it dry. It was such a domestic moment, and her thoughts turned sappy as she watched him from the doorway, but she’d waited her whole life for this feeling of peace and contentment and she was determined to enjoy every second of it. 

He dried his face and stepped towards her as he moved the towel over his arms and hands before hanging it on the hook by the door. His smile was just as happy and besotted as her own as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Do I pass inspection?” he asked, and she reached up to run her hands over his freshly shaven face. 

“Hmm...I’m not sure. It looks good, but...you may have missed a spot. Let me test it,” she said in feigned seriousness before reaching up and pressing her lips to the line of his jaw on one side and then the other. His hands wrapped around her waist as she pressed soft slow kisses to his cheeks and neck. 

“It seems you got it all,” she grinned as she pulled away, and he pressed a kiss to her lips before she could get too far. 

“I appreciate your thoroughness.” 

“Oh, I never do things halfway.” 

“I know,” he said and held up her hand so that the gold band on her finger glittered between them bringing bright smiles to both of their faces. She laced their fingers and reached up to find his lips with her own for a long thorough kiss. 

“I love you,” she sighed happily as they separated, and the blissful smile on her face made his heart fill to the brim with love and adoration for the woman in his arms. 

“I love you too, wife,” he replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go and stepping around her and towards the chair that his jacket was draped across. 

She moved in front of him and took over the task of buttoning his uniform with her eyes focused on the task in a way that concerned him. His fingers gently lifted her chin until her eyes locked with his. 

“You okay?” he asked, and she shrugged as she continued to focus on his uniform. 

“I’m about the be President again, Bill. I’m just trying to soak in these final moments of happiness before I’m carrying the weight of that title again.” 

He smiled in genuine understanding and reached down to take her hand. He led her to the couch and sat down before pulling her down to sit across his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and tugged until she was leaning comfortably against his chest with her head on his shoulder. 

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and spoke softly, “I know that we have responsibilities that we can’t ever really get a break from. We’ll have long days and nights that will break us and steal our sanity, but we made a vow yesterday before the gods to do this together...all of it. At the end of a rough Quorum meeting, you’ll come home and I’ll be here. When we have to make the tough calls for the sake of the fleet, we’ll do it together and then come home and commiserate together with a strong drink. When you feel like you can’t take any more and the weight of it all is crushing you, I’ll be right here with you, Laura, to share the burden...take as much of it away as I can, and love you through it so that we both remember why we’re doing any of this. We’re partners now in every way, and we’ll figure it all out together.” 

He brushed the tears from her cheek, and she shook her head silently when the words stuck in her throat. She sat up and kissed his lips before pressing her forehead to his. 

“I couldn’t have done enough good in a thousand lifetimes to deserve you, Bill Adama,” she whispered and a knowing grin pulled at his lips. 

He leaned his head back against the couch as his eyes roamed over her face. “You didn’t think you could have done enough bad in a thousand lifetimes to deserve me when we met,” he teased and delighted in the giggle it earned him. 

She looked at him with a smile that made his heart skip and a light in her eyes as she teased him back, “Well, I’ve come to appreciate your obstinance now.” 

“Appreciate?” he challenged with an arched brow. “I don’t think that’s really the word you meant to choose.” 

She shook her head with the playful smile growing on her mouth, “Ask me again the next time we argue and see if my word choice is different.” 

“I know better than to ask a question like that in the middle of one of our arguments,” he chuckled, and her look softened and shone with affection. 

She shifted in his lap so that she could see him better without straining her neck and delighted in the way his expression lit up with pure bliss as he watched her. “Mmm...my husband is such a smart man,” she said tenderly and brushed her fingers through the hair at his temple. 

His look softened even more and the hands holding her hips squeezed gently. “I’ll never grow tired of hearing you say that,” he whispered back, and her eyes danced as she prodded. 

“That you’re smart?” 

“That I’m your husband,” he replied instantly, and she smiled before leaning forward to kiss his lips again. 

“Well...husband,” she sighed as they separated, “let’s go make me President before Tory comes looking for us.” 

“After you, wife,” he agreed as they stood and moved towards the hatch. Her hand settling in the crook of his elbow as they walked had never felt quite as good to either of them. 

He flew her over to Colonial One himself on the raptor knowing she would appreciate a little quiet to gather her thoughts before the press and her aids could bombard her. She sat next to him in the co-pilot's seat with her hand on his thigh as she read over her speech. His eyes were drawn to the band on her finger, and he grinned as he looked back towards the expanse of space in front of him. 

“You didn’t bring any pencils?” he asked, and she glanced over at him with a smirk. 

“No. Does that mean I’m pretty screwed?” 

“Ehh....you might be okay,” he shrugged and pointed to the stack of notes in her hands. “You have those cards to tear up so you’re not totally out of luck.” 

“At least I’m not giggling,” she countered and a large grin covered his mouth as memories of other times resurfaced. 

“Not yet...but there’s still time. I like it when you giggle.” 

“Do you?” she demurred and gently squeezed his thigh where her hand rested. 

He nodded and brought her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it before placing it back where it was. “That day was the first time I realized I was in love with you.” 

“That was the day, huh?” she prodded with a smile, and his expression turned contemplative. 

“In retrospect, I loved you before then, but that was the first time I accepted it for what it was," he explained. "The whole day I just kept thinking about you giggling. I found myself wondering what else I didn’t know about you.” 

“And that’s how you knew you loved me?” 

“Maybe it was a little more than that,” he hedged. 

“Such as?” she asked and turned sideways in her seat to cast her full attention towards him. 

Seeing the eagerness on her face and a playful smirk on her lips had him shaking his head. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Not a chance, Adama, I’m your Commander-in-chief _and_ your wife. You can have no secrets from me now, so spill it.” 

He chuckled and glanced her way with a blush coloring his cheeks. He was wise enough not to point out the technicality that she wasn’t his Commander-in-chief yet. He turned back to the instrument panel in front of him and tried to put his thoughts into words. “You were radiant...flushed and giggling, and I wanted nothing more than to keep you giggling...to be the reason for it. I was getting used to my heart racing around you...the rhythm being a little off, but I wasn’t prepared for how full that giggle made it feel. I’d never felt anything like it.” 

She rested the side of her head against the headrest of the seat and smiled tenderly at him. “You never said anything...never even gave me any indication that you felt more for me than friendship.” 

He shrugged and began preparing the raptor for their arrival on Colonial One. “It just didn’t seem very likely that you could feel the same, and it would have made our working relationship rather awkward if I would have brought it up. You didn’t feel this way back then...” 

“Are you kidding?” she huffed, “I knew long before then, Bill.” 

“Long before then?” he asked and finally turned his eyes back towards her as a sweet smile graced her lips and blush painted her fair complexion. 

“I knew I loved you when Cain showed up and tried to start a war with you. I was terrified she’d try something to get you out of the way, and I couldn’t sleep...couldn’t eat. That fear of losing you just gnawed at me. I had almost managed to convince myself that I was just concerned as your friend and didn’t want anything to happen to you...that I was worried about what she would do to the fleet, but then you kissed me...and I knew...” she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders with a bashful smile. 

“I never suspected...” 

“Of course not!” she snorted with a roll of her eyes. “Being in love with you didn’t change our circumstances. I was still dying. We’d both lost enough already...we didn’t need anything else to lose. Besides, she said and reached out to brush her hand along his arm, “I think it all worked out in the end.” 

His smile made her heart skip, and he reached across his chest to squeeze her hand where it rested on his sleeve. “I think it did too.” 

The next hour flew by in a flurry of activity and before she knew it she was standing before the press with her hand raised echoing the words of the priest. 

"...with every fiber of my being.” 

“...with every fiber of my being,” Laura repeated and wondered at how very different it felt this time. 

“Congratulations, Madam President,” the priest offered and held out his hand. 

"Thank you,” Laura said softly as she shook his outstretched hand and then took a deep breath before turning towards the podium and addressing the press who had gathered to watch. She glanced briefly to Bill and felt nothing but peace wash over her. 

“Thank you all for once again trusting me with this high office of civil service,” she began confidently. “Today is a new beginning for all of us. We share a unique destiny, but our future is ours to shape and our past cannot be forgotten. A new day requires new thinking. And while I had intended on using this occasion as an opportunity to announce the formation of a special prosecutor's office charged with investigating acts of collaboration with the enemy, I have decided instead that a different gesture is called for on this, the first day of my next term as your president. We all feel the need for justice, and we all feel the need for vengeance, and telling the difference between the two can be difficult at times. We are all victims of the Cylons and none of us can be impartial. I certainly can’t. So today, I am forming a commission on truth and reconciliation, to hear our stories and record them for posterity. There will be no prosecutions. I am issuing a general pardon for every human being in this fleet. This will not be a popular move today. But I truly believe that this is the only way for us to move forward in strength in a spirit of healing and reconciliation. I thank you for your continued patience and courage. Good Day,” she finished with a slight bow of her head and heard the steady clicking of the press cameras going off around her. 

To say that he was proud of her as she took the office of President again would be an understatement. She was a good leader, strong and level headed. They were all fortunate to have her as the one leading them to earth, and he was proud to call her his President; but as he stood and began clapping, he couldn’t help but think it was an even greater honor to call her his wife. If the soft smile that she cast in his direction was any indication, she didn’t seem to mind that so much either. 

“Madam President,” she heard ring out across the room and turned to see Playa holding out her mic. “Is it true that you and Admiral Adama have secretly gotten married?” 

‘Well so much for people paying attention to the executive order I just issued,’ she mused. 

“It is true that Admiral Adama and I have gotten married, yes,” she replied and quickly held up her hand before the woman could ask a follow-up question. “You seem to have just confused the word ‘secretly’ with ‘privately’. There was nothing secretive about it. We filed for and received a public license, called the priestess, alerted the acting president who then informed the newly formed Quorum of Twelve. It was, however, a private ceremony in our quarters with close friends and family.” 

“Was this a political move?” rang out next, and she worked to keep her reaction neutral. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, let me just address this once and for all so that we can move on. Surely you don’t all believe that romance is dead. This is your typical girl meets boy and falls in love story...it just happens to be littered with war and Cylons and miracle cancer cures to really keep things interesting.” She heard a few chuckles and smiled as she kept going. “I think we’ve all learned throughout this experience that it isn’t enough to just live and survive. We have to have something to live for. The Admiral and I found that in each other and decided to do something to hold onto it. We’ll still do our jobs, still disagree from time to time, still argue and most importantly still lead this fleet to earth. He just has to tell me I’m right and how pretty I look now,” she quipped and earned a few more chuckles from the crowd. 

She smirked at Bill who seemed to be taking it all in stride with a smirk of his own tugging at the corner of his lips. 

She was relieved when the questions turned to future goals and policies that she wanted to make and was even more relieved when Tory stepped in and wrapped the whole thing up. 

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

She was the President again. 

She barely had time to let it all sink in before they were meeting with Gaeta to review star charts and determine their next course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's post-swearing-in speech was taken directly from that episode and all credit for that portion goes to Ron Moore and the writers of that ep. I have no intentions of trying to claim it as my own, just needed it to tie in the episode and move the plot along. 
> 
> Also...I have everything mapped out and certain pertinent events and conversations are already written. I just have to fill in the space between each event. It's difficult to keep myself from jumping ahead to things I'm particularly excited about, but the build-up will be worth it in the end. Thanks for keeping with this story and the kind words and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

They found the Lion’s head nebula, and she should have at least been able to have a moment to enjoy that. She just wanted one thing to go as planned and for a moment of peace to enjoy time with her husband and celebrate a successful mission. Instead, they had also found a ship full of sick Cylons and now their boarding party was in sickbay waiting to see if they had been infected. 

Fantastic. 

To top it all off, her new adopted "daughter" seemed out of sorts, and she just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right with Kara. She made a mental note to check in on her later. 

The ringing of the wireless had her casting a dubious look at it unsure if she wanted to risk more bad news. She sighed and picked it up anyway. 

“Yes,” She answered and willed her tone to sound pleasant. 

“Laura, you okay?” came the reply, and she relaxed into her seat at the welcome sound of her husband’s voice cutting through the line. 

“I’m fine,” she sighed with eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the chair, “just hoping for some good news for a change.” 

“Well, you’re in luck. I’m calling to let you know that Cottle has cleared the boarding party. Whatever infected the base ship only affects the Cylons.” 

She slowly released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and a relieved smile took its place on her lips. “Oh, thank the gods. Any idea what it is we’re dealing with yet?” 

“Cottle is working on it now. Think Colonial One could spare you for a briefing later?” 

“Yes, just let me wrap up a few things here so that I can just stay on Galactica for the rest of the day. Do you think the Admiral could coordinate a ride for me back to his ship?” 

“I think that man would do just about anything for you,” he replied, and a knowing smile spread across her lips. 

“I don’t doubt it. I’ll see you soon, Bill.” 

“I’ll meet you in the hangar bay.” 

The briefing went about as well as she suspected it would. Lee brought up a dramatic solution that Helo dramatically disagreed with. Sometimes she wondered if those men were placed in her life by the gods to test her fortitude. 

They’d eventually decided to offer the cure to the Cylons in an attempt to garner information. It was the next meeting with Helo and Lee that had her head swimming. They had a chance to completely wipe out the Cylons. She only wished that Helo wouldn’t have brought up that little nugget of morality that left any room for doubt that they would be doing the right thing. 

She rubbed her aching temples as Bill dismissed them from their quarters and sank down beside her on the couch. 

“There’s a point I’d like to make,” Bill said quietly, and she felt his eyes studying her carefully. 

“Mmm hmm?” she hummed in encouragement and opened her eyes to meet his gaze. 

He seemed reluctant to continue, and she held her breath waiting until his eyes narrowed and the words pushed past his lips, “The law forbids me to use biological weapons without a direct presidential order.” 

“Which means you’re passing the buck,” she sighed, and there it was: the first major decision they had to make since becoming husband and wife. She did her best to put that thought away and compartmentalize. This wasn’t a discussion between Bill and Laura despite their close proximity and location within their quarters...their home. This was a discussion between the Admiral and the President over what they felt was best for the fleet. 

He nodded with a resigned sigh as if his thoughts were on the same tumultuous path hers had just been on. “On this one? I have to. We need to do this one by the book. But...Helo is right on one thing. We start destroying entire races, even mechanical races, we’re liable to tear off a piece of man’s soul.” 

“The Cylons are coming to earth. If they find us, they are coming for us. Those are the stakes. They always have been, Bill,” she replied, and she knew the point he was making, she really did, but her only objective, her only concern, had to be the survival of the human race. 

“Posterity really doesn’t look too kindly on genocide,” he said quietly after a moment and turned his gaze back towards her. 

She felt the weight of his argument pushing down on her shoulders but made her argument as well. “You’re making an assumption that posterity will define this as genocide. If they do, at least there’ll be someone alive to hate us for it. The Cylons are our mistake,” she continued and with each word her resolve strengthened until she was able to utter the words that she knew she must, “All right, Admiral Adama, as President, I am ordering the Cylons be made extinct. The use of biological weapons is...authorized.” 

He reached out his hand and took hers in his own with a gentle squeeze. “So say we all,” he stated with conviction, and her heart filled with gratitude at his support. 

“So say we all,” she repeated and squeezed his hand back. 

“Laura, I meant it when I said we were in this together. Whether I agree with you or not, I will always support you. You won’t have to do any of this alone. We’re a team.” 

She felt the emotions building up in her throat. As strong as she was, she was so incredibly grateful that she had never had to take a step of this journey alone. He had been her conscious, her support, and her greatest ally. There would never be words great enough to convey just how much he meant to her. “Thank you, Bill,” she managed to whisper and he nodded and gave her hand another squeeze before standing from the couch. 

“I’ll have Lee and Kara start working on a plan. Want me to call for dinner?” 

“That would be great, thank you.” 

In the end, the plan hadn’t worked out after all. She should have anticipated that Helo would intervene...should have had someone watching him, but there was a tiny exhale of relief that it didn’t quite work out the way they’d planned it. She had done what she had to, she’d made the hard call and she would have carried the weight of it without looking back, but she felt a calm resolve wash over her knowing that she would fall asleep that night with a clear conscious; without one more costly decision settling on her chest when she closed her eyes. 

But now the Cylons were also on the right trail to earth. 

She glanced over at her husband as he held the glass in his hand without even bringing it to his lips. He looked tired and not just physically. She felt her earlier irritation ease away and love and compassion took its place. He was willing to stand by her and support her choice to end the Cylon race. He may have placed the decision in her hands, but he would have been the one to fire on the resurrection hub. He had ordered his own men to execute the prisoners, and he would have carried the weight of it all just as heavily as she would have. She was even more relieved that they wouldn’t have to. 

She stood from her chair and moved to stand in front of him. She carefully took the glass from his hand and placed it on the side table before offering her hand and waiting for his eyes to look up and meet hers before speaking. 

“We’ve commiserated together like you promised we would, but now I think I’d just like for you to hold me for a while.” 

“I can’t think of anything that I’d like more,” he said with a soft smile as he took her hand and stood following her to the couch. 

He laid down on his back and she carefully settled herself half draped over his chest with her head on his shoulder and her back pressed to the back cushions of the couch. His arms wrapped around her and she breathed a sigh of contentment across his chest. 

“This was one of the tough days, Bill,” she whispered, “but they’re a whole lot easier to stomach when they can end like this.” 

She felt his whispered agreement against the top of her head when he bent to press a kiss there. 

She still had things to do. They should at least change out of their clothes and into something more comfortable, but she was warm and happy for the first time all day. Everything else could wait. 

She closed her eyes and allowed them a moment to stop and breathe together. She had a feeling they would need it. 

It was only a few days later as she was cleaning up the mess Baltar had made on Colonial One when Bill called to let her know about the Cylon raider carrying one of his old crew that had shown up. It had started as a wonderful day beginning with breakfast with her husband and then the discovery of the briefing packet that Billy had made her for her first time on Galactica. She’d been in the middle of planning a celebration for Bill’s years of service with Tory when he’d called about Bulldog, and now her excitement was tempered by dread. The odds that this man escaped from his Cylon captors and found them were astronomical. It didn’t feel right, even when Bill called her from sickbay to tell her that Cottle had confirmed his non-Cylon identity. 

She had question after question circling around her brain, and she had to force herself to settle and wait. She and Tory would head to Galactica and meet the miracle survivor, and she’d have a chance to hear his story and ask her questions. For Bill’s sake, she hoped that everything checked out and the gods had simply shown divine favor on this man, but her gut told her that there was something missing from the story, and she was determined to find it. 

His story seemed plausible. It would sell well to the press if it got out, and the fleet would love this miraculous story of besting the Cylons and surviving long enough to find the Galactica and his old commander, but she had been right that something was off. She knew her husband, and had spent long hours studying his features and learning to gauge his reactions. He was the one holding the secrets, and she just needed time alone with him to dig them out. 

She waited until Tory had led Bulldog away before turning in her seat and resting her arm on the back of it. Bill wouldn’t even look at her, but she wasn’t deterred and barely let the hatch close before looking to him and prompting, “So...you gonna tell me what really happened?” 

He didn't even seem surprised that she had figured out something wasn’t adding up. He just glanced up at her with his expression set and determined as he replied, “You’re going to have to trust me on this. It’s my mess. I’ll fix it.” 

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to puzzle out his evasive behavior. She worked to keep her reaction in check as she prodded, “Oh I do trust you...implicitly and without question. That response may have worked if I were just your president, but I’m your wife, Bill. So, now, you get to trust me. I’m not asking as your president. I’m asking as your wife...your partner.” 

“She’s the one I don’t want to tell,” he replied quietly, and a haunted look covered his face. “If you were just my President, I would tell you out of duty, but it matters to me what you think of me, Laura. It matters more to me than anything, and I made choices that day that I’m not proud of.” 

Her chest tightened at his words and she wanted nothing more than to hold him close and reassure him. She knew deep in her bones that there wasn't anything she couldn't forgive him...nothing she wouldn't love him through. She felt the weight of that realization shape itself into words and settle on her tongue.

“Here’s the thing, Bill. Whatever happened that day...it brought you to this moment here with me. It’s shaped the man that you are, and I love that man more than life itself. Nothing you can say...nothing from your past could make me love you less.” 

“You say that now...” he started, but she held up her hand to cut off any further words. 

“And I mean it. Trust me, Bill. Just....trust me.” 

He took a deep breath and tightened his jaw in determination as he spoke, “I shot him down to avoid detection. Protect the mission. So, it wouldn’t be discovered by the Cylons. It was a black ops mission whose sole purpose was to ascertain the likelihood of a Cylon strike.” 

Of all the things that she had expected him to confess, this hadn’t been one of them. She hardly knew where to start, but the words seemed to come out of her mouth as quickly as her brain could process what he had said, “Cylon strike? So, you’re saying that we knew they were out there? That they could launch an attack on the colonies?” 

“We didn’t know anything for sure,” he sighed. “There were theories in some circles that the reason the Cylons had been dormant for so long was because they were building a war machine...preparing a strike.” 

He glanced over to see how she was taking his words...if the look of disappointment was already marring her features. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she listened, but the look of expected disgust was not there yet. He knew it would be if he kept going. As much as it would kill him to see her look at him that way, he knew he had to tell her the whole truth. 

"The admiralty had grown restless with the Adar administration. They thought we were resting on our laurels, unprepared to protect against an attack. Our mission was to escort a stealth recon ship just beyond the armistice line...stick our nose over...gather evidence. See if there was any suspicious activity. If the Cylons discovered we had crossed the line..breaching the armistice..they would see that as an act of war. He was two clicks over the armistice line reporting nothing on Dradis when a ship jumped in and shot his bird before jumping out. There were bogies on an intercept course. If he was discovered... I didn’t think I had a choice. I couldn’t risk the Cylons detecting that stealth ship...I gave the order to shoot him down.” 

His eyes studied his clasped hands, not wanting to look at his wife and see the look he knew would be there now in her eyes as he quietly continued airing his shame, “For all those years, I told myself that I didn’t know what they were, but I was just lying to myself...pretending that it couldn’t be true. It is true. I started it. Initiated it. The attacks on the colonies. By crossing the line, I showed them that we were the warmongers they figured us to be. And I...I left them but one choice. To attack us...before we attack them.” 

The silence stretched between them until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, Laura, just...say something,” he pleaded and the gentle look she gave him made his heart ache. 

“Bill, you were one mission....one man...” she breathed, and his eyes closed at the understanding laced in her words. He didn't deserve it. 

“It only takes one,” he argued, and his gaze moved across the room to settle on the bookshelf unseeing. 

She stood from her seat and moved around the table and onto her knees in the space between his legs. She gripped his thighs with both hands until he finally looked her in the eye. Her heart broke at the tears she saw pooling in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to erase it all and make it all better. It was heartbreaking to know that she couldn’t. 

“Bill...I know you. I know how you own your mistakes and try to make them right. You’re such a good man...and oh gods how I love you for it. But this mistake isn’t yours to own, Bill. If you wouldn’t have taken that mission, they would have sent someone else. Have you considered that?” 

He shook his head unwilling to meet her eyes. Any further discussion was cut off by the buzzing of the wireless, and she moved out of the way knowing he wouldn’t ignore it. He stood slowly and moved towards the wall to answer it. 

“Put him through,” he spoke and rubbed a hand over his weary face. “Hold on...Danny. Hold on, I’ll be right there.” 

“What’s wrong?” she asked when he returned the handset to the holder on the wall. 

He straightened his uniform and turned his attention to her although his mind threatened to overwhelm him with wondering what could possibly be so urgent that Bulldog needed him for. He shook his head and explained, “Danny wants to speak to me. I’m going to go talk to him....he needs to know the truth.” 

She moved towards him and cupped his cheek in her hand gently, “You sure?” 

“It’s the only way I’ll sleep tonight,” he sighed. 

She nodded in understanding and offered him a comforting smile. “I’ll be here when you get back.” 

“I know,” he replied softly, and with a lingering kiss to her lips, he left their quarters to face his past. 

She’d barely made it through two reports when she got the call and rushed out of their quarters. She made it to sickbay in record time, and her eyes scanned the room quickly until they fell on Saul Tigh. 

“Where is he?” she asked, and he stood up a bit straighter as she approached. 

He gestured to an area curtained off towards the back. “Back there with Cottle. It looks worse than it is,” he replied, but she was halfway there before he’d even managed to finish the sentence. 

“Bill?” she called out as soon as she slipped past the curtain, and her heart stopped when she got a good look at him. “Oh gods, are you okay?” 

“He’ll live,” came Cottle’s gruff reply, but she didn’t even spare him a glance as her eyes raked over Bill for her own inspection. 

“What happened?” she inquired, and her hands moved automatically to rest on her hips as she waited for the explanation from her husband, but Cottle and his sarcasm beat Bill to it. 

"A metal pipe and an angry fist happened,” he snarked, and her eyes narrowed on the old man. 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

“I told you I’d take care of it,” Bill sighed and winced as Cottle treated one of the various cuts with an antiseptic. 

She was torn between wanting to take over with much gentler hands and thinking he deserved to deal with Cottle for getting himself into this mess. “This isn’t what I thought you meant, or I would have made you wait to come up with a better plan. An actual plan. One that didn’t involve me getting called to sickbay and finding my husband bloody and bruised. 

Cottle’s eyes shot up and an amused smirk tugged at his lips as he turned to her. “Oh, so it’s not the President here right now, it’s the wife.” 

“I’m always his wife,” she huffed. 

“Well, fine then,” Cottle smirked again and paused his stitching up Bill to give her his full attention. 

“Madam President, the Admiral just has a couple of bumps and bruises, but he’s perfectly fine and will be back on his feet as soon as I stitch him up,” he paused only long enough to grab a bottle of pills from the tray beside him before beginning again with a humorous glint in his eyes, “Mrs. Adama, your husband is getting too old for these kinds of shenanigans. Give him two of these pain killers and make him sleep it off. He’s going to be pretty sore so no funny business for at least a couple of days.” 

She was too busy watching Bill to roll her eyes but the sarcastic, “Thank you, Doctor,” made her point. She took the pill bottle and clutched it in her hands as she continued her visual inspection of her husband’s injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Bill grunted, but Cottle shook his head and went back to his work. 

“He’s lying to both of you. Take him home,” he ordered as he finished the last stitch. “He’s your problem now.” 

They walked back towards their quarters quietly, and she tried not to fuss over him, and he tried to walk as if he hadn’t just been hit with a metal rod. The stiff way he held himself tempered her frustration into compassion, and she was determined to keep in perspective all that he had shared with her earlier. By the time they passed through the hatch, she just wanted to clean him up and thank the gods that he wasn’t hurt any worse. She closed the hatch behind them but instead of heading to the couch to rest, Bill moved to the desk and picked up a folder which he handed to her silently. 

“What is this?” she asked as she opened it and scanned the document inside. As soon as she recognized what it was, her compassion switched back to incredulous frustration. “Your resignation? You have got to be kidding me. When did you even have time to do this?” 

“I wrote it after I talked to Bulldog the first time while I was waiting for you and Tory to arrive from Colonial One. I said before...we can't hide from the things we've done. I see no other way around this situation. Maybe it’s time, Laura.” 

“Sit down, Bill,” she demanded, and he hesitated for only a moment before sinking down on the couch wearily. 

She tossed the folder onto the coffee table in front of him with an almost tangible frustration rolling off of her. “You’re not doing this. You promised that we would do this together...as a team. You don’t get to quit on me now. Certainly not for this. I think you’re being naïve."

“Naive?” he sighed as he leaned his head back against the couch. 

"Did it ever occur to you that the admiralty may have set you up to provoke a war they wanted?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest as she pushed, "It's naive to think that horrible things that we can't understand have simple explanations. Because simple explanations make us feel like we have control when we don't. We know why the Cylons attacked us, and it wasn't any one thing, oh, my gods. We did a thousand things, good and bad, every day for forty years, to pave the way for those attacks.”

"Something has to be done," he argued and she shook her head at his stubborn insistence. 

She moved towards the desk and slid her hand into her bag pulling out an envelope. As she walked back towards him, she pulled the card from inside of it and tossed the beautifully embossed paper onto his lap with a sigh. 

“You know what that is?” 

He picked up the paper and slowly brought it to eye level giving it a brief glance before tossing it onto the coffee table in front of him. 

“Medal of Distinction.” 

She’d never seen him look so broken, and she felt her anger deflating once more. Fighting with him would get her nowhere. He needed absolution, but not from her. He needed it from himself. 

She picked up the card and settled on the couch next to him. “This was before I heard about this resignation of yours so...hmm,” she said softly and studied his face as she tried to think of a way forward. 

"You seem hell-bent on paying some kind of penance for this, Bill, but it isn’t on you to pay it. So...I'd like to propose this. I’m going to rip up this letter of resignation, and you’re going to meet me on the port hangar deck tomorrow evening for the ceremony and let me pin a frakkin' medal to your chest.” 

"I can't," he whispered with a shake of his head, but she had anticipated he would say that and was not deterred. 

“It’s not for you, Bill. It’s for them. Stand up there, acknowledge your fleet, and give them what they need: a hero. And that'll be your penance...even if it kills you.” 

“I’m not a hero, Laura...what I did...” 

“Was your duty as the Commander of that ship," she interrupted. "The Admiralty sent you on that mission. You followed orders because you’re a soldier. You were trying to prevent a war.” 

“A lot of good that did,” he muttered, and she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“What about everything you’ve done since then, Bill? The human race exists right now, because of you. You and this ship have been the only thing standing between the rest of humanity and the Cylons since the attack. Shall I bring up the incredible rescue off of New Caprica, or any one of the thousands of things you’ve done in between that qualify you as a hero? I’ve been in love with you for a while, so I’ve got quite the list of your virtues compiled. If you intend on raking yourself over the coals for your past mistakes, I’m going to recite each of those as a counterargument. I can assure you that my list is much longer than yours, and since you don’t like praise, this could get quite uncomfortable for you.” 

“You’re my wife. You’re biased.” 

“You’re damn right I am.” she grinned, “but I admired you long before I knew I loved you. I love you because of the man that you are...not in spite of it. You’re a good man, Bill, and I will remind you of that as many times as it takes for you to accept it. I could list all of my mistakes if that helps.” 

He sat there quietly with a stoic expression on his face, and her heart sank realizing that her words had not resonated with him. She twisted the wedding band on her finger trying to formulate her next approach when his voice, soft and resigned, cut through the silence. 

“Does it have to be a medal? Can’t we just make a toast in the rec room and call it a day?” 

She smiled and shook her head slowly. “No way. I’ve already started making plans, and there's no way I'm giving up a chance to see you in your dress uniform. That's my reward. You get the medal, and if you make it through the ceremony with a good attitude then I’ll make it worth your while when we get back here.” 

“What time should I be dressed and ready?” he replied without further hesitation. 

Her laugh finally brought a smile to his lips and she relished seeing it. “Ceremony starts at 7, but I bet your wife would be willing to help you get dressed.” 

“I’m pretty banged up. I’ll probably need her to help me shower too,” he countered, and she delighted in the playful spark that had returned to his eyes. 

“Is that so?” 

“Mmm...hmm. Think I could talk her into it?” 

“I think that woman would do just about anything for you,” she said, and the love and adoration that swept over his face made her heart race. 

“I don’t doubt it,” he whispered. 

Carefully her lips moved over his as she proceeded to show him just what gentle hands could do to take care of him. 

She might not have Cottle’s training, but she was certainly his preference for a treatment provider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversations between Bill and Laura about the annihilation of the Cylons and Bulldog were largely taken from the show with some changes made to fit the world I've created for them in this story. All credit for those words go to the writers of those episodes with no thievery intended. I just thought those conversations would have gone differently if they were married so I fixed it. Also thought the one about Bulldog would have been better between Laura and Bill instead of with Lee, but that's just me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
